We Three Queens
by Becky'sGirl
Summary: When Emma and Regina activate Jefferson's hat, they and Snow are all taken to FTL. They must rely on each other to defeat a common threat and return to Storybrooke. Rated T for now, may be M later. Mentions of childhood abuse/neglect, non graphic but emotional. Swan Queen!
1. The First Night

_Author's Notes: a general knowledge of the opening lines of We Three Kings of Orient Are will be helpful in understanding Emma's opening mental ramblings; however, the song has absolutely nothing to do with the story beyond the initial lines._

_SwanQueen is endgame, but I am a fan of a long, slow burn. It will not happen right away. This story picks up from the moment Regina and Emma open the Mad Hatter's hat-portal, and then goes off on its own little tangent._

_My undying gratitude to contrite shadow, who graciously agreed to beta read for me. Without her input, this would be drivel. It has been a great process working with you and Guru._

_Disclaimer: Story's mine, characters aren't._

We Three Queens of Storybrooke Are

The First Night

_We three Queens of Storybrooke are_ (ok, two Queens and me. Well, Princess Me, but that doesn't flow very well) _Stuck in this hellhole without any cars_ (seriously, what I wouldn't give for my Bug right now) _My feet are bleeding, can't pronounce what we're eating_ (but who knew Regina could cook like that!) _But I've never seen so many stars. Oooo-_

"Please Miss Swan, will you cease that infernal noise!" Regina snapped. Emma hadn't realized she was humming along to the tune in her head. She often had music stuck in her head and made up random lyrics to amuse herself, but apparently not everyone found it quite so amusing.

Emma just shrugged. "Sorry." A few days ago, Emma was sure, she would have had some cleverly snarky retort at the ready for Her Former Majesty, but today she was just too tired to engage. As she turned her eyes back to the "trail" they followed, she once again recalled how they came to be in this place...

The moment Emma had laid her hand on Regina's arm, a previously dormant magic surged through them both, causing the hat-portal to finally open. The Wraith, still unwilling to surrender its prey, made a desperate grab for Regina as it entered the portal. For reasons as yet unknown even to herself, Emma instinctively reached out to protect her. A domino-like chain of events ensued – Snow diving for Emma, Emma clinging to Regina, Charming watching in stunned immobility – the final result of which left Charming the only one of the four still on the Storybrooke side of the portal. The women landed in a rather ungraceful heap, their fall cushioned by pine needles and each other. Unfortunately, they barely had time to register that they were in a dense forest when the portal blinked out of existence even as the Wraith lunged for Regina.

The only one of the three who had no experience with magic, Emma nevertheless didn't hesitate to place herself between Regina and the Wraith. If she had realized exactly what the Wraith was capable of, she may not have done so. True, Regina had called it a soul sucker, but she wasn't sure what exactly that entailed. It was evident that Regina thought the situation was hopeless, and Snow seemed as ignorant in the ways of the Wraith as Emma herself, which left Emma trying to figure out how to fight this thing. Not realizing she spoke aloud, Emma posited "What would Harry do?"

Regina looked at Emma as though she was completely insane and responded "Henry? What makes you think he would know what to do?"

Rolling her eyes at Her Majesty's ignorance, Emma explained "No, Regina, not Henry. Harry. As in Harry Potter. I know you called this thing a Wraith, but it looks just like a Dementor from the Harry Potter movies. Since you don't know how to get rid of it, I thought maybe Harry Potter could offer some insight."

"Really Miss Swan, this is not some ridiculous movie or book."

"That's exactly what it is! For me anyway. I grew up hearing about you people in books and cartoons. How is Harry Potter any different?"

Regina and Emma were squared off as they so often did when arguing. With each comeback, the women slowly invaded the other's personal space. Both women leaned in so their faces were inches apart at most and getting closer. Voices raised, hands gestured, as Snow lost the trail of what they were arguing about. Looking around to assess their current level of danger, Snow noticed the creature make one last pass, seeming frustrated. Then it turned and disappeared, leaving the women in peace to quarrel. She realized if she didn't break the argument up they might lose this opportunity to figure out where they were and how to protect themselves.

"Okay, enough! Maybe there is some truth in those books, maybe not. It doesn't matter right now. Where are we, where did it go, and what do we do when it comes back? Regina, you're the only one who knows anything about this thing. Talk," Snow commanded.

"I don't know what to tell you. There is no way to fight it, no way to kill it." Regina tried to hide the flicker of fear in her eyes by looking around, noting the edge of a clearing not far from where they stood.

Following her gaze, Emma spoke, "Where the hell are we?"

Both Regina and Snow promptly responded, "The Enchanted Forest." Snow elaborated, "I spent time near here during my exile," here she glanced sidelong at Regina with a look Emma couldn't quite interpret "when I lived as a fugitive. Regina, if there's no way to fight it, where did it go?"

"Wraiths can't tolerate light. As long as it's light out we're okay, but once it starts to get dark it will return."

"Well," Snow continued, "I suggest we make use of what day light we have left to come up with a plan. The fire chased it off in Storybrooke, will a campfire be enough to keep it away?

Regina again looked around, once more assessing their surroundings, before answering. "No, it will still come. Perhaps if we had torches, but we don't. And we'd have to keep them burning all night, that would take a lot of fuel which we also don't have."

"I have a flashlight." Snow and Regina looked quizzically at Emma. "What? I'm the Sheriff. I always have a flashlight. I have my gun too, for what it's worth."

"Yes, well, the gun is worthless and unless you have an infinite supply of batteries I'm afraid the flashlight won't do much good," Regina retorted.

Frustrated, Emma huffed. "Hey, I don't hear you offering-"

"Stop!" Snow once again interjected. "The gun may be useful another time, that's good to know. And I'm sure we will need the flashlight as well. But Regina is right, it won't last all night." Snow took a moment to breathe and gather her wits about her, then continued. "Okay. Regina, you mentioned torches. What if we built a circle of small fires instead of one big campfire, and sat inside the circle? Would that work?"

"It might," Regina conceded. "When it returns, try not to look at it. It sucks the soul out, and I've only ever seen it happen while the victim was making eye contact. I don't know for certain, but perhaps if it can't meet your eyes it can't get to your soul."

"Okay, good. That's good to know. We need to gather as much firewood and as many rocks as we can find. Emma, do you know how to find good firewood?"

"Um, wood that comes from a tree?"

Snow looked at her indulgently, while Regina looked torn between smacking her and laughing. "Okay, then. I'll get the firewood. Emma, collect as many rocks and stones as you can. We'll need some that are a pretty good size to really keep the fires safe and prevent them spreading. Regina, do you know how to find firewood?"

Regina looked back at Snow imperiously, for all of a few short seconds, before her face fell. "No. No, I don't. I've always had people to do that sort of thing for me."

"Right. Well, it's a good thing one of us has learned to live in a forest then, isn't it? Okay, can you start clearing away some of the twigs and such around here so we have a more comfortable place to sit tonight?"

Regina debated arguing that taking orders like a common maid was beneath her, but she recognized the need to make as much of a safe haven as possible. She nodded her agreement and set to work. Emma had already begun looking around for rocks and stones as requested and had begun to amass a small pile to the side of the clearing. Snow took one last look and left to gather wood. As the day's light began to fade, Emma and Snow returned to the campsite for the final time, having both completed their respective tasks. Snow fell back on her days of surviving on the run in the Enchanted Forest to begin setting up their campsite. She started by looking around her at the size of their clearing and assessing how much room they would need for three adult women, all of whom had extremely complicated relationships with the others. Having realized that, despite their differences, they needed to keep the circle inside which they would camp as small as possible, she grabbed one of the small kindling twigs and marked a rough circle. Snow then instructed Emma and Regina how to make a fire pit that would keep the flames from spreading during the night and each woman set about making them where Snow indicated, and then arranged the kindling, also as Snow instructed. Once all of the pits were arranged to Snow's liking, she started lighting the fires.

Surreptitiously, Regina pointed at the fires opposite where Snow was lighting the first one. After experiencing the surge of magic with Emma that brought them here, Regina hoped that hers had been jump-started and she would be able to use it again. Much to her dismay, no amount of pointing, willing, commanding, or conjuring would light any of the fires. So involved was she in her attempt that she didn't hear Emma come to stand beside her, looking at her curiously.

"Um, Regina, what are you doing?" she asked.

"If you must know, I am trying to light a fire, Miss Swan," Regina replied.

Emma was still trying to wrap her head around things. Regina as the Evil Queen, Mary Margaret as Snow White (and her _mother_ but she still couldn't really process that one yet), actual real magic...it was a bit much for her. She huffed a small laugh and said "What, you mean just waving at an object," here Emma gestured in accord with her words, "will set it on fire?" The moment she finished her question, and her gesture, the fire pit she pointed to lit right up. As did the two on either side of it, a few pine needles nearby, and (for just a moment) her fingertip. "What the hell?"

Snow had caught the end of the exchange and watched as her roommate/friend/daughter set no less than five fires, of various sizes, with a careless wave of her hand. "Emma! What did you do?"

Still looking at her hand as though it might strangle her of its own accord, Emma turned to Snow and shrugged, stuttering "..."

"Very articulate Miss Swan," Regina replied, unable to let an opportunity to harass the woman pass. "I believe what she's trying to say is that it would appear Miss Swan has magic and has just lit several fires."

"But I didn't, I mean you were, um..."

"Ever the word smith, aren't you? Yes, you were mocking my attempt to use magic to light one of the fires and appear to have unintentionally done so yourself. Given this little demonstration and the fact that it took both of us to activate the portal, I would venture to guess that being the child of True Love has imbued you with inherent magic which did not manifest itself in your world until today. Rumple mentioned that magic works differently in that world. It would seem that perhaps it is different here now as well." For just a moment, Regina's usually stoic facade gave way to a look of distaste. Whether at the mention of The Dark One or because magic now behaved differently, it was unclear.

Both Emma and Snow were obviously thrown off-kilter by this revelation. Snow collected herself quickly and stated "Okay, we need to figure out exactly what that means, and soon. But for now we need to figure out how we're going to get through the night. We hope the fires will be enough, but…"

"Uh, Mary Margaret I think it's a little late for that now," Emma interrupted, reverting to the name she first knew Snow by out of habit. Emma pointed over Snow's shoulder, where the Wraith lurked in the distance. It crept closer as the light waned. "Looks like our friend is back for more. Regina, I know you may think me simple-minded but if there is one thing Harry Potter taught me it's to trust your magic's instincts. Since I have no idea how to use mine and we don't know how yours has changed, I guess we just hold on tight and hope it works..."

"Hey Emma, you may be onto something. Didn't Harry summon something to defeat the Dementor?"

"Yeah, but he also had a wand and stuff."

"Didn't you just say to trust your magic's instincts? Maybe there is a way to summon protection without a wand."

Regina looked on at the other two, reluctant to speak. Finally she did, knowing the light was fading fast and the Wraith would be getting closer to their camp very soon. "There is a way. It requires strong magic and absolute trust, but it is possible." Regina looked more than a little uncomfortable. Anticipating the next question, she elaborated, "I didn't mention it earlier because the nature of it is rather...intimate. Not as intimate as sexual magic, but more so than most. And I really don't know if we can do it. As I said, it requires complete trust and I'm not sure any of us completely trust the others right now. Yes, Snow," again she anticipated the interruption, "I'm sure you think you completely trust Emma. But as Emma and I have the magic, that's not really relevant right now."

"Okay," Emma replied, "we're running out of time. Regina, you're right I don't completely trust you. But, I do trust you not to hurt Henry. I trust that you truly love him and want to get back to him as much as I do. If that can be enough, maybe we can do this."

Regina studied Emma closely for a moment before nodding slightly. "Fine. I hope it is enough, because it is all we have. Despite the last months, I also trust that you love Henry and won't hurt him. I'll have to trust that you won't hurt me, for Henry's sake." As she finished speaking, Emma gave a nod of assent. Apparently satisfied with that answer, Regina continued, "Snow, I think it's best if you either keep your eyes closed or keep them on us at all times. As I said earlier, I can't be sure but it may not be able to get you if it cannot make eye contact. Emma, take off your boots and jacket and come sit." Emma looked dubious but complied immediately. Regina loosely took Emma's hands in her own so they were palm to palm. Immediately both women felt a surge pass through them, starting with a tingling in the fingers and working its way out to a warm glow throughout their bodies. Snow sat to the side and kept her eyes on the women's hands, watching as tiny sparks began to fly instantly between the two. Regina explained that, since she did not have time to teach Emma any incantations, she would be the voice. Emma was only to concentrate on bolstering Regina's activities. Emma slowly dragged her eyes away from the contact their hands were making and the hum of power there, and focused on Regina's eyes. She found it hard to maintain eye contact at first, but quickly found it impossible to look away, had she even wanted to. Once the two women had established firm eye contact, Regina began to chant in a crude, guttural tongue neither Emma nor Snow recognized.

Snow looked on, feeling a bit like an outsider. After a few moments, however, the once faint glow surrounding Emma and Regina had grown so intense that Snow's eyes snapped shut. Almost immediately, she felt a nearly soundless concussion. Snow opened her eyes to see the other two women still locking gazes. She wasn't sure exactly what had happened, but she could tell that it was indeed something intimate and intense. Momentarily, Emma and Regina snapped back to themselves and Emma looked around, finding no sign of the Wraith. Snow, acting on her inherent innocence, reached out and pulled both women into an excited embrace. For a split second, both women returned the embrace, until they realized just how close they were to each other. Locking gazes once more, both women quickly pulled back.

After taking a few moments for the three of them to collect themselves, Snow suggested they try to get some sleep and volunteered for first watch. At Emma's questioning look – they had after all taken care of the Wraith – Snow reminded her that they were in a forest, in a land which had likely been changed since the curse and so not even she could anticipate the potential dangers at night. Emma accepted this and lay down, using her jacket as a pillow. Having slept in her car, on the street, and a myriad of sketchy motels, this really wasn't so bad.

For Regina, on the other hand, sleep did not come so easily. She was used to the finest things and a full staff to cater to her if she so chose. She considered using magic to conjure up a nice comfortable bed. Unfortunately, a quick attempt to produce a simple apple to snack on proved that, despite their earlier success, her magic was still not fully under her control. She desperately hoped she would not require Miss Swan's touch just to produce a little magic. Emma noticed her distress and realized that Regina had never had to sleep outside before. "Roughing it" probably meant two bedrooms and one bath to the Queen and Mayor. Emma handed her jacket towards Regina and insisted she take it to use as a pillow. Regina absolutely did not like the feel of the leather. And the mingled scents of leather and Emma did not relax her; not at all.


	2. Finding Something Familiar

_AN: Didn't want to get too longwinded in Ch1 note, but I can't forget this heads-up – there will be reference to child abuse and neglect in later chapters. The discussions of abuse/neglect will not be particularly graphic themselves, but there will be in depth discussing of the emotional and psychological toll. I will add an additional disclaimer any chapters where that could be an issue._

_Disclaimer: Still not mine_

_contrite shadow is awesome, as beta and as an author. If you're a Castle or Fifty Shades fan, go read her stuff._

Chapter 2: Finding Something Familiar

Snow spent the next several hours in thought, sometimes deep and others wandering. Thoughts of how different her life as a schoolteacher in Storybrooke was from her life as ruler of her kingdom in Fairytale Land jostled alongside thoughts of Emma being both best friend and daughter. She spent a long time reminiscing also about the time she had spent in exile. While she had been heartsick at being sent away by Regina after her father's death, Snow had come to love the forest deeply. She had her own special areas, including a few emergency stashes and an assortment of hiding places. If she could narrow down where they had made camp, she thought, perhaps one of her old hiding places was nearby and still accessible. Several of them had been underground, in hidden pits or the roots of dead, hollowed out trees. She feared they might have become too overgrown, or possibly even collapsed. It was unclear how time had passed here – in Storybrooke nothing had changed significantly in twenty-eight years, until Emma came to town. Had it been the same in Fairytale Land? Did time pass faster or slower between the two worlds? She had no way of knowing. Really, only Regina might have those answers, and Snow was unsure whether she would share them even if she did.

At one time, Snow had admired Regina and adored her with the fierceness only an innocent young child is truly capable of. For so long, she believed her affections were returned. Everything changed so suddenly, and she did not know why for the longest time. Even once she learned that Regina blamed her for Daniel's death, she didn't understand how it had gone wrong. In her child's mind, she had sought only to help Regina by telling Cora about Daniel and how special their love of each other was. Even once Regina told an adult Snow what had really happened, that Cora had killed Daniel because of what she said, Snow didn't fully understand. Her own parents had been loving and doted on her all her life. Until the moment of Regina's betrayal, when she openly blamed Snow White for the loss of her happy ending and gave her the poisoned apple, Snow had known nothing but safety, warmth, and love.

As she looked back now, Snow acknowledged that she would not have become the capable, strong woman she was if not for her time in the forest. Out here she had to survive on her own. She had to learn to give her trust carefully, and not just to anyone who spoke sweetly to her. She also knew she would never have made such a personal connection with any of her subjects, nor had cause or opportunity to see what everyday life was like for them. She learned to find joy in a full cup, a gathering of friends, and the simple breaking of bread. Without that time in exile, she would have remained blissfully content, ensconced in her castle, having her whims catered to at every turn and leaving the grounds only with a retinue due royalty. Without the exile, she would not have learned the difference between friend and subject, care and adulation.

Several hours later, Snow began to feel drowsy. She gently woke Emma and they chatted briefly, mostly about how much they wanted to get back to Henry and Charming. Snow made Emma promise to wake her if she saw or heard anything unusual, then laid down for her own rest.

Emma's watch was quiet. She'd been on enough stakeouts as a bail bonds-person and, more recently, night patrols as Sheriff, that staying awake for a few hours at night was easy. She did kind of wish she had a book or some crosswords or something to pass the time. There was certainly plenty to think about, but those dark thoughts were exactly why she wanted something to pass the time. Reluctantly, she allowed herself to think about Mary Margaret/Snow White. The woman who had become her best friend and confidant, who certainly did not look to be much older than Emma herself, was her mother. Her son's grandmother. And David Nolan, the man who had spent so much time in a coma before being awoken by Mary Margaret reading Henry's book to him; that same man was her father and Henry's grandfather. As she pondered, she realized it helped to explain the near instant connection she had felt with Mary Margaret. Emma was certainly not one to trust quickly, if at all. She lived alone, dined alone, dealt with her problems alone. And yet, within a short time after coming to Storybrooke she had moved in with Mary Margaret and had all of her meager belongings delivered there. She became invested in the other woman's life and feelings, and let the other woman invest in her own. Having never had a mom before, though, she did not know how to make the transition from best friend to daughter. She figured some parents and kids became friends after the kids grew up, but how to do the reverse?

Emma had successfully avoided thinking about the existence of magic, and the fact that she apparently could use it, by focusing on Snow. Admittedly, there was a lot to focus on there. Just as the thoughts of magic began to punch through her formidable defenses, the clearing began to fill with the faint stirrings of dawn. Regina followed shortly, realizing that day was approaching. She looked to Emma and initiated the first conversation in hours. "Why didn't you wake me? I thought we were taking turns, isn't that how this works?"

"Wha-? Oh, hi. Good morning. I must have gotten lost in thought, didn't even notice the time passing."

"Clearly. Well, I'm awake now. Why don't you get what rest you can, I'll find something for breakfast."

Emma looked at her questioningly. "You really think you can do that? I mean, didn't you always live in a castle or something?"

Regina was naturally a morning person, but her patience for Emma Swan had never been great. Clearly annoyed, she replied in a condescending tone, "Miss Swan, I am what you would call a witch. A very skilled one at that. Perhaps my magic isn't exactly as it used to be, but I know plants, herbs and the like _very_ well. If it would make you feel better, I will eat first. You and Snow may eat once you have ascertained that I am in fact not dead."

Emma was taken aback at the harshness and backtracked. "Hey, no, that's not it. I know you want to get back to Henry as much as I do, so I'm not worried about that. I just, this is all completely new to me. If you say you know what to look for, I believe you. Okay, so I'm just gonna close my eyes for a little bit while you go do that." So saying, Emma reclaimed her jacket-pillow and quickly fell back asleep.

After a couple of hours, Emma once again stirred awake. This time it was to a much brighter camp, and an unknown but still pleasant odor coming from one of the fires. As she dragged herself to the land of consciousness, Emma became aware that both Regina and Snow were up and having breakfast. On opposite sides of the campsite, but that wasn't surprising really. Emma took a few more moments, noting the tension flowing between her companions and mentally preparing for yet another day of, well, who the hell knows what. Snow noticed her daughter beginning to move about and prepared a bowl, sort of, of hot grains for her. As promised, Regina did indeed know the foliage very well and had returned from her morning exploration with a couple of gourds that she had then hollowed out to use as bowls, and other bits of plant life that would provide them energy to start the day.

Snow sat next to Emma and explained, "Regina was kind enough to provide us with some breakfast, but we still need to locate a water source. I've been looking around a bit this morning. I think we may be close to one of the hiding places I used when in exile. I thought maybe, once you've woken up a bit more, we could go looking for it. If I'm right, there is a stream close to it. Well, there was. I hope it's still there. We could have fresh fish and small game, assuming it's all still there. Oh, Emma, there's so much I want to show you! I know we need to get back, to get Charming and Henry and the others, but I'm just so glad to be back home!"

Still somewhat groggy, Emma tried to keep up with Snow's excitement. "Uh, yeah, that sounds great. Just, uh, I don't suppose there's a shower and a bathroom nearby, huh?" Regina, overhearing the conversation, rolled her eyes (but secretly wished for the same).

Snow just chuckled as she answered, "No, I'm afraid not. You'll have to find a bush like the rest of us. Now, I know you're not a morning person so I'll just leave you to wake up and do whatever you need to do to get ready, but we do need to get moving before too long. I don't want us to get stranded. If we can't find my old shelter, I want to be sure we have time to get back here before nightfall." With that, Snow began to dismantle most of the stone circles and scatter the remains of the fires. When Regina and Emma both looked at her curiously, Snow took the time to explain. "We won't need the circle of fires tonight, since the Wraith seems to be taken care of. I'd prefer to leave as little trail as possible – we really don't know anything about what this realm is like now yet. So, just enough stones to be able to make a new pit tonight if necessary without giving away too much." Regina and Emma both nodded slightly, and each made what small preparations they needed for travel.

Morning preparations complete, and the clearing restored to as natural a state as possible, Snow led the royal party into the woods in search of her shelter. Not much was said – the occasional "Watch out for that tree branch" or "Careful of the thorns here" was all the conversation that passed between them for most of the day. As the afternoon wore on, and just before tempers began to flare, Snow paused and shushed her already quiet companions. Closing her eyes to concentrate carefully, Snow finally confirmed her suspicion – she heard water nearby. Snow made a minor course correction to head directly for the stream. It had been a long day's walk and she knew her companions must have been as thirsty as she herself was. Further, with luck they would be able to catch some fish or perhaps the eggs of some shore-dwelling bird for dinner.

Soon the burble of the stream became evident to the others as well. Ever proper and precise, Regina merely sped up a bit. Snow laughed as Emma, never one to be shy, made a break for it and ran to the stream's edge. There she dropped to her knees and immediately began to drink directly from the stream - for all of about two seconds. Then she spat it out and began wiping at her tongue, complaining, "Ew! It tastes like clay!"

"Well, Emma, it's a stream; not a filtered tap coming from a processing plant. What did you expect?" Snow chuckled, then went on, "But it won't hurt you. I lived off this water for long enough to know that much." It was a statement of fact, but the ever defensive Regina heard an element of reprimand as well. Instead of responding, she took one of the gourd bowls, filled it, and concentrated intensely for several seconds. Then she tasted of the liquid carefully; while not the tastiest beverage ever she had sampled, it was perfectly acceptable as water. "Miss Swan, perhaps you will find this less offensive," she offered along with the bowl.

Emma cautiously eyed both Regina and the bowl, before taking the latter and drinking. "Hey, that's a lot better! Thanks. How'd you do that?" Emma asked.

"Magic of course," Regina kept her eye roll to a minimum.

"I thought it didn't work the same anymore."

"Yes, I'm afraid it's going to take some time to figure out all of the changes," Regina confirmed, "but this was simple. I merely cleaned the water, instead of creating it from something else. Much easier to do."

"Huh. Neat. Could you teach me to do that?" Emma was still adjusting to the fact that she now had magic.

Snow interjected, with hard won caution, "Emma, are you sure that's a good idea? She is the Evil Queen."

"_Was_ the Evil Queen," Emma corrected (to Regina's surprise), "and how else am I going to learn? You saw what happened with the fires last night. What if I accidentally hurt someone? Hurt Henry? I've never had magic before; I don't know the first thing about how to control it. I have no idea what we actually did when we took out that Dementor/Wraith thing together, but it was – whoa." As she failed to find adequate words, Emma flushed slightly at the memory of the tingly warmth which generated the instant they touched, and lingered long after. She settled for, "It was some kinda powerful."

In a low, almost predatory tone, Regina hummed, "Mmm, it certainly was."

Snow again deliberately ignored Regina's contribution and said, "Which is exactly why I question the wisdom here! She's dangerous enough with her own magic. Do you really want to give her access to yours?" Curious herself how Emma would respond to this question, Regina watched her closely.

"Yeah, actually I do." Emma held up a hand to halt Snow's protest. "Look, I get that you two have issues," here both Regina and Snow scoffed at the understatement, "but the fact is we have to work together now. Regina is the only one of the three of us who knows the first thing about magic. I have magic, apparently, and no idea what to do with it. Heck, a day ago I didn't even believe in it! Like I said, I know there's bad blood between you two, but we all want to get back. Magic got us here, it's the only thing that's going to get us back there. It only makes sense, so I'll ask again; Regina, will you teach me to use magic?"

"As much as it pains me, dear, I have to agree with you. Your display last night was most certainly uncontrolled, and uncontrolled magic is indeed extremely dangerous. Yes, I will teach you. I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it because I wish to return to Henry."

"I'm still not sure this is the best idea," Snow insisted.

"Fine. Either you can deal with it, or you can stay here and leave your precious Prince Charming in Storybrooke," Regina snapped.

"Hey, okay, how about this; any time Regina is training me, we let Snow observe. That way, Snow, you know exactly what's happening and you don't have to worry about what she's showing me." Emma hoped they could come to some agreement on this. She was honestly pretty excited at the prospect of using magic.

"That would be fine with me," Regina granted.

Snow concurred, "Okay, Emma. I can agree to that for now."

"Great. So, now that that's resolved, where's your shelter, Snow? Are we as close to it as you thought?" Emma was really ready to sit down for a bit, hopefully with the promise of food and shade. It had been a pretty mild day, but she was not used to so much walking and had become quite warm.

Snow found she was actually excited. "Yes, we are! It's just a few minutes from here. I want to check it out first, make sure it's still there. Why don't you two stay here and rest, maybe collect some more water, while I go check it out. When I get back, I'll show you how to find eggs and we'll have some dinner, ok?" As Emma and Regina gave sounds of assent, Snow turned and entered the trees again in search of her old shelter. Fortunately, she found it right where she left it; unfortunately, there was significant overgrowth barring the entrance. Snow only hoped this meant the inside was undisturbed – if so, there were a number of tools that would aid in their survival within. She began carefully pulling away what weeds, vines, and small branches she could with her bare hands. Before long she had revealed enough of the opening to be able to cautiously slip inside.

Snow was instantly filled with a sense of fond nostalgia. The shelter looked exactly as she recalled, housing blankets, a handful of cloaks, an assortment of cooking utensils and water containers, and a number of other items. Among them, to her delight, was her bow and a set of arrows. Not her best set, of course, those she had kept with her, but still quite serviceable. She quickly examined them and found the bow, having been properly stored before she last left the shelter, was still in good shape. Some of the arrows were a bit questionable, but several appeared to be usable. Snow was confident she could make replacements quickly, which would aid greatly in hunting, and in defense if necessary.

Looking around once more to inventory the items at her disposal, Snow began gathering some things to take with her when she returned to her companions at the stream. An old leather satchel was perfect for holding the water containers, a couple of knives, and some metal hooks. On her way out, with bow and arrow slung over one shoulder and the satchel on the other, she stopped and removed one of the knives. Cutting carefully, she removed a length of vine – it wasn't the best material for the job, but could be used as fishing line in a pinch. With confidence restored in part due to familiar surroundings and tools for survival, Snow hiked her satchel up on her shoulder and set out for the stream, and more importantly for her daughter.


	3. Shelter

_References to childhood issues here, nothing detailed. Largely establishing roles and dynamics in FTL this chapter._

_Thanks to CS, Guru, and my partner for their assistance and encouragement._

Chapter 3: Shelter

While Snow searched for the shelter, Emma and Regina remained at the stream. They located a portion of bank where trees came almost to the waterline, providing both shade and easy access to water. Almost shyly, Emma asked Regina again if she could show her the "trick" with the water. Regina was quick to correct her. "It's not a trick, it's magic. This is not like pulling a quarter from someone's ear in your world, Miss Swan. It's very serious."

"Of course. I meant, will you teach me how to clean the water with magic?"

"Very well." Regina scooped up another bowl full of water and handed it to Emma. "Magic is merely a manipulation of the energy around us. For each practitioner it can be slightly different, especially in the beginning. Try closing your eyes and concentrating on what good, clean, pure water tastes like. If you're a visual person, try seeing the water passing through a filter of some sort. Hear the raw water hitting the filter, and the clean water flowing into the bowl. When you feel you've poured all of the water back into the bowl, open your eyes and taste the water you have."

Emma continued to sit with her eyes closed for a couple of minutes. Slowly, she opened first one eye and then the other and tentatively sipped at the water. "Hmm. It's not as good as yours was, but it's a hell of a lot better than it was to begin with."

"That's not surprising, dear. I've been using magic for a lot longer than you. Even with it being somewhat different now, the fundamentals appear to be the same. This is a good way for you to practice. We will need water no matter what happens, and knowing how to make clean water from dirty will be useful." With that, the two women eased into a comfortable silence while awaiting Snow's return.

When she did return, Snow was quick to share her excitement about the state of her shelter. "Emma! Emma, where are you?" She spotted the women seated in the shade and made her way to them. "Emma, I found the shelter, and it's still in great shape. I brought some containers to carry water back with us, and some hooks and vines for fishing. You wanna help me catch dinner?"

"Um, sure. You have to teach me, though." Granted, Emma had indulged in daydreams of going fishing with a loving parent; she just generally imagined it would be her father, not her mother and best friend. But, being a bail bonds-person herself, Emma was not one to insist on specific gender roles. Snow got right to teaching, talking so quickly in her excitement to be sharing this with her daughter that Emma quickly gave up on understanding what was said. Instead, she watched Snow carefully as she fed a length of vine through the hook, turned over some rocks and located creepy crawlies for bait, and stepped carefully to the stream. While preparing the fishing gear, Snow explained that, being a stream, they likely wouldn't catch any large fish. But, she went on, if they could catch several medium fish they could make a meal from that. Snow seemed to have forgotten about their third party, when Emma spoke up.

"Hey, Regina, you want to fish too?"

"Dear God, no. I'll search the tree line for edible greens." Regina once again applied her extensive knowledge of botany, although that wasn't a word she'd encountered until Storybrooke, to locate safe vegetation to go with their fish dinner.

Fishing with her best friend and mother, for Emma was slowly starting to come to terms with that fact, proved to be a lot of fun. Between the two of them, they managed to snag enough fish for a decent meal. As the afternoon waned and evening approached, Snow suggested they gather their catch and move on to the shelter. Emma spotted Regina lounging against a tree some yards away and called out to get her attention. "Regina, wake up! We're going to Snow's shelter now." A testament to how tired Regina was, she did not argue that she had been awake but simply rose and gathered her own contribution to dinner. As they approached the shelter, Snow removed both knives from her satchel and handed one to Emma, indicating that they should clear away more of the brush to make it easier to enter; just enough was left in place to continue to act as camouflage.

Emma followed Snow in, with Regina at the rear. As Regina stopped and looked around, Snow bustled about beginning preparations for dinner. She turned to ask Emma if she wanted to learn how to fillet the fish, only to find Emma passed out cold on the pile of furs in one corner. Snow took her in for several moments – her beautiful baby girl, the White Knight of Henry's book. Even Regina, she noticed, was eying Emma with something approaching compassion. They both recognized that the last two days had been incredibly long and difficult, especially for Emma. After all Emma had been through, from Henry's pastry-induced coma, to the dragon slaying; from her son's death to the breaking of the curse and his awakening; from the appearance of the Wraith to the moment when Regina and Emma first combined their magic to activate the Mad Hatter's hat, their last day in Storybrooke had certainly been a full one. Falling through the portal in a bid to save Regina, for at least the fourth time that day, landed them all in Fairytale Land. Within a short time of arriving in, literally, a whole new world, Emma had to work magic with Regina for the second time to defeat the Wraith. And to top it off, a lengthy hike, short magic lesson, fishing lesson, and brush clearing. Snow and Regina might not agree on much, but even they could agree that Emma had earned a nap.

Regina shook herself from her reverie of the last days, aware that she had been through a lot herself. Knowing they all had to eat, she turned to a favorite coping mechanism from Storybrooke – cooking. "If you will kindly show me where the utensils are, I will start on dinner," she both commanded and offered. Snow snapped to attention and looked at Regina with obvious concern in her gaze, prompting Regina to continue, "Are we going to have this argument at every meal? I don't hunt, I don't fish, I'm not yet certain how magic has changed, and we all want to get back to the same place. So, if you would be so kind as to show me where the necessary items are, I will do my part by preparing meals." Snow acquiesced and pointed out the various kitchen items Regina might need; she couldn't help but be a little nervous. If Regina were paying attention, she might realize that most of the nice kitchen utensils, and in truth the majority of the items in the shelter, were in fact stolen from the Evil Queen during Snow's exile. Based on glances shot her way, Snow thought Regina did in fact recognize a few items. Nothing was said, though, and Snow dared to sit next to Emma and rest for a few minutes.

Snow took the opportunity to watch Emma as she slept. She'd had so little time to hold her baby before they had to send her away. Her only solace lay in knowing that she didn't have twenty-eight years' worth of memories of missing her daughter. Even that was small comfort though; as Mary Margaret, Snow had learned a fair amount about Emma and knew that her abandonment had left deep wounds. She noticed, both before and after the curse, that Emma did not sleep peacefully. Deeply, perhaps, but not calmly. It was as though her body remained alert, ready to spring into action at any moment. Snow was saddened to think of what conditions Emma must have survived to be so hyper-vigilant, even in sleep.

She reached out and ran a hand through Emma's curls, something she had inexplicably longed to do as Mary Margaret. As she gently pet her daughter for the first time in twenty-eight years, she was gratified when Emma seemed to relax under her tender touch. Regina bustled about in the kitchen area while Snow reveled. For the first time, she was able to knowingly watch over her baby girl, without the fear of what lay beyond the campfires. Regina spoke in to the quiet. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Thank you, Regina. I'll wake Emma." Still petting Emma, Snow slightly increased the pressure, then moved to stroke her shoulder. "Emma. Emma, wake up sweetie."

Emma jolted into a seated position, mumbling, "Wha? I'm awake. Huh?" As usual, her body and her mind didn't wake up at quite the same pace.

Snow gentled her, "Emma, it's okay. Calm down. I just wanted you to know dinner's ready."

"Oh. Yeah, okay. Thanks. What can I do to help?" Emma offered, slightly more alert now.

"Nothing, sweetie, we'll take care of it."

"Actually, Miss Swan," Regina interjected, "why don't you practice what I taught you earlier so we have something to drink."

Snow jumped in defensively. "Wait, you're already teaching her magic? What about our agreement? I'm supposed to be here any time-"

"It's okay, Snow. I asked her to show me how she made the water clean, that's all. But you're right, we agreed that Regina and I would only do magic while you're here. Won't happen again."

Dryly, Regina continued. "Now that that's settled; Miss Swan, if you please?" Regina motioned to the water jug sitting on the table. "When you think you have it, pour some and taste it."

Emma did as instructed, thinking back to Regina's lesson at the stream. She thought about clean, filtered water from her own fridge. After a minute or so of concentration, she opened her eyes and tasted the water. "Yeah, I think I got it! Cool. Snow, you want some?" She held out her cup, which Snow accepted.

"Now, Miss Swan, if you think you can take what I taught you and figure out how to heat the water, I have some leaves we can brew into a tea. Perfectly safe, I assure you," she anticipated. "I'll drink it first if you have doubts." Emma closed her eyes and concentrated. Soon, steam began to rise from the pitcher. As Regina noted a few bubbles forming, she stopped Emma. "I think that's plenty hot enough. We'll work on fine tuning your control another time." As she spoke, Regina placed the leaves in the pitcher. She then turned to the freshly prepared fish and greens, pulling out plates – which she certainly recognized as being from her castle – and dished out equal portions for the three of them. She handed them out, then checked on the tea. Declaring that it looked finished, she reached to pour a cup. In a show of faith, Emma grabbed the jug, poured, and sampled the first taste. She immediately began spluttering.

Concerned, Snow cried "Regina! What did you do?"

Emma caught her breath and calmed her mother. "Easy, Snow. It's okay. I just need to learn how to conjure up some sugar. It's good, just stronger than I expected." Stung by Snow's accusation, but somewhat mollified by Emma's quick defense, Regina took her plate and a cup of tea and retreated to one side of the little shelter. Although she was somewhat chagrined, Snow couldn't bring herself to apologize to the Evil Queen. Instead, she took her portion of food and some tea. With Emma in tow, she returned to the sleeping furs and took a seat. All three dug into the first real meal they'd had since leaving Storybrooke some time the day before. After several bites, Emma looked between Regina and Snow. She swallowed and commented "This is really good. I don't know which of you cooked, but it's delicious."

"Yes, Regina," Snow allowed. "It is very good. Thank you for cooking." It wasn't an apology, but it was all Snow could allow herself for the moment.

"You're welcome. I found in Storybrooke that I quite enjoy cooking. As I explained earlier, I haven't many survivalist skills aside from magic. But, I can cook as my contribution."

"Hey, if this is how good your food usually is, count me in," Emma praised. Regina was startled; gone were the days of Henry telling her how wonderful everything she did was. She looked up and met Emma's gaze. After a few moments, a small smile crept onto her face, almost as though it was afraid it might be unwelcome. They returned to their meals, sitting in silence until they were all done. Emma was again the first to speak, addressing the encroaching night. "So, um, how're we sleeping? Are we taking watches again, or what?

Snow had thought about this already, and posed, "We're a lot safer here than we were last night. There's only one way in, and that's camouflaged pretty well. I don't know how long we'll be here, but how about this? Instead of taking watch in shifts each night, let's just have one of us sleep near the entrance every night. We'll rotate each day so we can all sleep well, but someone is there just in case."

Emma shrugged her approval. "Works for me."

Never one to compliment easily, Regina said, "Try as I might, I can't fault that plan. I can work on setting up a barrier spell as well, but it may be a day or two before I have my magic back under control."

"That's cool Regina. I'll sleep there tonight," Emma offered.

"No, Emma," Snow countered. "Let me. I'm the most acclimated to night sounds in the forest. I'll know better what to be worried about."

"And I'll take tomorrow, since Miss Swan was so kind as to take my watch this morning."

Emma wanted to argue; after all, she took care of others, not the reverse. "I," she started, before seeing the stern looks on both women's faces "...don't really have a choice, do I?"

Almost as though it was rehearsed, Snow and Regina answered in unison. "No."

"Okay." Emma put her hands up in defeat. "Well, thank you. I could definitely use some more sleep. First, though, do I have to use a bush again, or is there a bathroom somewhere?"

"You can use the chamberpot," Snow offered.

"Chamberpot?"

"Well," Regina replied, "lovely though the Enchanted Forest is, it is lacking some of the finer things in life. Like indoor plumbing."

Emma couldn't resign herself to using a chamberpot. "Great. Okay, bush it is. I'll be back."

While Emma was gone, Snow approached a bench and lifted the lid. "I, um, have some spare clothes if you want to borrow some, Regina. There should be enough for you and Emma here."

"I can't help but recognize several items here, Snow. I simply can't imagine how you acquired them," Regina replied, voice heavy with sarcasm.

"I had to survive somehow," Snow retorted.

Regina's only reply was a condescending, "Mm hmm."

"And, I was only reclaiming what was rightfully mine," Snow further defended.

"How do you figure that, dear?"

Snow's voice raised incrementally as she laid out each point. "You banished me from my father's castle! Everything I stole came from his castle and once belonged to him."

"Hey," a quiet voice said.

"Everything I took should have been mine after his death!"

"Hey," slightly louder.

"I know you killed my father!" Snow finished at a yell.

"Your father," Regina responded in kind, "got just what he deserv-"

"HEY!" Emma hollered as loud as she could. "What the hell's going on here?" After a moment of quiet, Snow and Regina started talking over each other. "Shut! Up!" Emma again interrupted. Pointing first to Regina, she continued, "You, go do whatever you do to get ready for bed." With a cold glare and a huff, Regina swept out of the shelter. "You, Snow, come help me clean the dishes from dinner."

Tasks completed and tempers quelled, Emma helped Snow move one of the furs from the pile to the entryway for her bed. Emma sat with Snow for a bit, knowing the woman needed some time to talk and decompress before going to sleep. Mostly, Emma listened as Snow shared memories of her childhood in the castle. Snow didn't notice Regina's stilted, almost pained movement as she spoke, but Emma did. Notably, Regina cringed each time Snow said "Daddy" or "King Leopold." Just as Emma was preparing to change the subject, Snow noted her hesitance. Mistaking the cause, Snow quickly cut herself off and began to apologize – to Emma. "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. You probably don't want to hear me go on about how great things were, do you? You know I would have given you the same, and more, if I could have, right?"

"No, it's fine," Emma responded. "It's not that. I want to hear your stories, I really do. It's just, we still have a lot to figure out. Maybe, if you're ready to sleep, we should all just go to bed and start fresh in the morning."

"You're right," Snow agreed. "Sleep well. Tomorrow we can start planning."

"Sounds good. G'night, um, Snow. Mom. That still sounds weird."

Snow chuckled fondly. "You call me whichever you prefer. Just not Mary Margaret. I mean, no wonder you used to tease me about acting like a nun." They shared a smile and a hug, which lasted longer than Emma usually allowed. Rising, Emma noticed Regina sitting on the bench, deliberately not looking in their direction. She inquired, "Regina, are you ready to go to bed?"

"Why, Miss Swan, are you propositioning me?" Regina mocked.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm too tired to argue. Take the furs, I'll be over here."

Regina backtracked. She needed to build some kind of trust with this woman if she were to get back to Henry. Even if he never wanted to see her again, she needed to know he was all right. "Miss Swan, Henry would hate me even more than he already does if he found out I made you sleep on the ground."

"Well, I guess we could pull one out a bit to make more room, and share them. I've got my jacket, you use whatever's left to cover up with."

"Very well," Regina agreed.

As they adjusted the furs, Emma quietly said, "He doesn't hate you, Regina. He's just a kid. He's still making sense of the world."

In response, Regina muttered , "Here's some irony for you. A child abused still loves her mother, while a child treasured and adored detests his." Her muttering, though, wasn't quite as quiet as she thought, and Regina became aware that she had slipped up.

"Who are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"Henry, of course," Regina tried to cover, but Emma was too good at catching details.

"No, you said 'a child abused loves _her _mother.' I know you didn't abuse Henry, and I'm pretty confident he's not a she, too."

Through her teeth, Regina ground out, "Let it go, Miss Swan."

"Come on, Regina. In the last twenty-four hours or so, we've made some pretty powerful magic together, shared meals, and now we're about to sleep together." At this, Emma got the desired reaction – Regina's head snapped up to look at her. Emma chuckled and winked at her, before finishing. "Think you could at least consider calling me Emma?"

That was not what Regina was expecting, and once again Emma Swan had managed to weaken her defenses by throwing out something unexpectedly friendly. "I'll sleep on it," she granted.

The women all settled into their respective "beds," and Emma exchanged good-nights with the others, although they pointedly ignored each other. Regina and Emma lay facing away from each other, Emma closest to Snow of course, with several inches between their backs. After a few minutes, Emma rolled just slightly towards Regina and spoke softly. "He loves you. You know what he said to me when he thought you were in danger? He said 'Even if she is the Evil Queen, she's still my mom.' He wanted to know you'd be protected." A few beats of silence passed, and Emma turned back to her side.

Before long, she heard a quiet voice come from behind her. "How do you know? That I didn't abuse him, I mean. I never have, of course, but you've only been here a few months. So how did you know?"

"Survivors recognize each other. It's just something we learn to sense. If we live long enough, have enough run-ins, we learn to recognize perps, too. I recognize you, Regina, but not as a perp. At least, not where Henry's concerned." Emma felt Regina stiffen at her implications, but there was no denial. Silence again descended over the women as they settled in for rest. Just at the edge of consciousness, Regina thought she felt Emma's sock-clad foot rest briefly against her own heel. Were she not a world-class cynic, Regina might have thought Emma was trying to comfort her; and she couldn't deny that it did ease her fears for the moment.


	4. Emma, Meet Magic

_Still not mine. Wouldn't be nearly as good without CS._

Chapter 4

Snow was the first to rise after a surprisingly restful night. She glanced over to find Emma and Regina still asleep, not feeling entirely comfortable with their proximity to each other. Still, she smiled at Emma as she once again took in her daughter. Her daughter! She had her Emma back. If they could just get back to Charming and Henry, Snow was sure they would all find their Happily Ever After. With these light thoughts in her mind, Snow cautiously stepped outside to greet the dawn. She wasn't sure how long it would take Regina to stir, but Emma she knew would be out for a while yet. She decided to take a brief walk around. Last night's fish dinner, while good, was long gone. Snow searched for eggs, and found several nuts as well. Gathering as many nuts as she could, and all the eggs she could find, Snow easily found her way back to the shelter. On arriving, she found Regina up and dressed in her day clothes. Still smarting from last night's heated exchange, Snow offered only, "I brought eggs and some nuts. We'll take the clothes to the stream later and wash them."

"That's fine. I'll start preparing the eggs, and I have some greens left from last night." The two women nodded minutely at each other in acknowledgement, and again retreated to different parts of the small space. Regina did in fact start on breakfast, and a little something extra.

Snow, meanwhile, went to wake the soundly sleeping Emma. As usual, Emma woke with a start, her mind and body taking a bit to get in sync with each other. This time, though, Snow noticed a tiny spark run along the fingers of her right hand. Emma noticed, too, just before it dissipated. She sat staring dazedly at her hand for a moment, before shaking her head free of cobwebs. Emma rose and greeted, "Good morning, Snow. Good morning Regina."

From Snow she received a like greeting, with the addition of a hug; from Regina, a "Morning, Emma." Snow did not understand why Emma grinned at this, but there were other mysteries to focus on first.

For Emma, the first mystery of the day, the first several really, were clear. "Hey Regina, got any coffee beans we can magically grind and brew? Or I'd take some more of that tea. Hey, what smells so good?"

Regina gave a huff of exasperation, but her eyes twinkled when she turned to Emma as she answered each question in order, "No. You know how to brew it now. How do you take your eggs?"

Emma responded in kind, "That's too bad. I'll get right on it. Fried, hard." Snow couldn't help but be amused at this exchange. She was somewhat startled by Regina's next words.

"Just like your mother, I see."

"You remember?" Snow asked.

"I'm afraid there is very little I don't remember, dear. So, fried hard for you, too, I presume?"

"Yes, thank you."

As they ate, Emma was again the one to steer conversation. "So, what's in store for us today?"

Snow swallowed a bite and answered, "I thought I'd check around the forest some today. I once knew this area almost as well as my father's castle," she couldn't refrain from throwing an accusing glance at Regina, "but who knows how it's changed since then. Emma, I'd like to take you with me but I know this type of environment better."

"No argument from me," Emma agreed. "I'm a city girl through and through. You go do the scouting, I'll stay here with Regina and we'll work on magic. Oh, sorry, I forgot you want to be here for that."

Snow considered Emma and Regina as her daughter spoke, then countered, "No, you're right. We'll get more done if we divide the labor. You two practice, but Be. Careful. If something happens to Emma _again_ I will be most unhappy."

"Snow," Emma reassured her mother, "we'll be fine. Go scout, let us know what's out there. Maybe pick up a pizza for dinner?"

Snow laughed, and even Regina chuckled. Regina handed her nemesis a pouch, and Snow eyed it warily. "What's this?"

"A poison apple," Regina poked. "For goodness sake, Snow. I figured at least one of us would be traveling, so I put together some of what I brought back last night This morning while I cooked your eggs, I added the nuts you brought back. But if you don't want it, I certainly won't force it-"

"Oh my God," Emma huffed in exasperation. "I feel like I'm traveling with children." Emma reached in the pouch and grabbed a handful of the concoction, plopping it in her mouth. "That's good! Like trail mix, but without the M&Ms."

Snow was again chagrined, she knew she needed to stop jumping to the worst case scenario but that was hard to do, given their history. "Thank you, Regina. Emma, good luck learning how to use your magic. I'll see you by evening at the latest."

Snow set out to reacquaint herself with the area. Before leaving, she grabbed her bow and arrows, figuring at least she could get in some practice and maybe even bring home some small game for dinner. If memory served, there was a village or two not too far away. Snow hoped that she could find her way to civilization, but she was also cautious. As yet, they still did not know whether one year or nearly thirty had passed in this world, and so Snow's main objective was to figure out which direction to search, then decide on an approach from there. She was rather pleased with how quickly she eased back into the habits of tracking, hunting, archery, and stealth. This would definitely work in her favor, and she knew she would need to teach Emma as much of these skills as possible.

As Snow reconnected with her inner huntress, Regina and Emma cautiously began feeling out their new dynamic. No longer were they Mayor and Sheriff, or head-butting co-parents. Okay, they were still head-butting co-parents. But there were more layers now. They were Evil Queen (former) and White Knight (reluctant). They were attempted murderess and victim. They were endangered woman and savior. They were travelers dependent on each other for survival, magicians dependent on each other for magic. Most importantly, they were mothers desperate to return to their son. Emma gathered the breakfast dishes and prepared to clean them, when Regina stopped her. "We might as well begin your training now. Pour a small amount of water in the basin there to clean the dishes. I want you to warm it up. Not boiling like you did with the tea, just hot enough to clean the dishes without burning yourself. This is where you begin learning control." Emma did as instructed, checking the water. The first time, it was only slightly warm. Emma tried again and overshot, making the water once again near boiling. Regina passed a hand over the water to cool it, and instructed Emma to try again. Once more, Emma concentrated on raising the temperature, this time more slowly. It took longer, which frustrated her, but she was rewarded with appropriately heated dishwater. Task accomplished, Regina praised her as she so often did. "Now get the dishes clean and let's get on with it."

Emma grumbled quietly to herself as she washed, but it was tempered with the satisfaction of success. She was both eager and somewhat frightened to learn what she could do with this new found gift of magic. In truth, Emma knew almost nothing about this land. It might be home to Regina and Snow, and most of the rest of her new friends for that matter, but to her it was no more than myth until the previous day. How much was fact and how much was fiction remained to been seen. For that matter, if this world were real, why not Harry Potter? Or the creations of Stephen King? Was Fairytale Land more like the children's books, or the Brothers Grimm? Emma continued to question pretty much everything as she continued with the dishes. Once clean, she looked for Regina, spotting her at the entrance looking out. Setting aside the last of the dishes, Emma approached Regina. As she sensed Emma draw near, Regina spoke. 'If you're finished, we can get started on some real training now."

"Yeah, whenever you're ready."

"Very well then. Let's step outside." As they walked, Regna continued. "It is imperative that you pay attention and do exactly as I tell you. As you yourself pointed out, you could easily hurt yourself or someone else if you don't control your magic or use it properly." Neither woman commented on just how intimately acquainted Regina was with that fact. "At its most basic level, magic is the ability to influence and manipulated the energy around you. Everything else is built on this. You must have an understanding of your own energy first. You must also understand as much as possible about the energies of any objects you intend to affect. Your energy will interact differently with the energies of fire versus water versus metal. And organic matter is altogether different. To further complicate things, of course most things are made of more than one material, and often include both organic and inorganic parts."

"Jeez," Emma commented. "I feel like I'm in science class."

"That's truer than you think, Emma. In fact some of the more skeptical scientists in your world would probably be unpleasantly surprised by the similarities between magic and physics. Different terms, different methods, different purposes, but ultimately the same material." Without discussing a destination, Regina had led them back to the stream from the previous day. She continued instructing, "Yesterday's lesson was a practical one, and one with immediate results. Today we work on the basics, understanding energy, seeing and controlling it." For the next several hours, Regina ran Emma through a series of exercises. These included identifying obvious energy such as the feel of the wind passing over her skin and through her hair, and standing barefoot in the stream to concentrate on the feel of the water rushing past.

From the obvious, they moved to the more subtle. Regina had Emma hold on to several trees, one at a time, until she could identify the quiet thrum of life pulsing through each one. As it became easier for her to feel the pulse, Regina taught her to feel for the difference between old trees and young, before moving on to smaller plants. Once Emma was comfortable with tuning in to plant life, they returned to inorganic material. This time, though, Regina had Emma work to tune in to truly inanimate objects. Unlike the wind or the water, whose movement was easily felt, Regina handed Emma various rocks and stones. She stressed that, just because the energy was not obvious or "alive" as such, it was nevertheless present and important. Emma found this much more difficult and had to concentrate more deeply to feel even the slightest energy.

Patience may be a virtue, but it had never been one of Emma's. Regina recognized this, and was actually quite impressed with how well the younger woman had maintained her focus so far. So it was that, once she noticed Emma's frustration building and concentration slipping, she called an end to that particular exercise. She would never say as much, but she was actually quite proud of Emma's work that day. As they walked back to the shelter, Regina noted, "You may feel out of sorts and even crankier than usual. Eating will help ground you and restore your natural balance, and the rest will come with time and practice. As you gain strength and control, you will be able to tolerate more each time and for longer without adverse effects."

Emma noticed, but did not comment, that each time she got within touching distance of Regina she would feel a thrumming much like she felt from the trees, but much stronger. It also did not require any actual contact, merely a certain proximity. While unusual, there was also an inexplicable comfort from the magical connection that Emma chose not to question at that time. Shortly after they arrived back at the shelter, Snow returned as well. She carried with her some sort of skinned and field dressed small game. Emma took a look at it and asked, "Do I want to know what that is?"

"Probably not," Snow conceded with a chuckle. "But I promise it is good, and it will not hurt you. How was your training?" So began a routine that lasted for the next few days; Snow explored the forest and hunted, while Regina trained Emma. At the end of the day they returned to their shelter where Regina cooked dinner. Emma usually handled clean up, increasingly applying her magic lessons to do so, while Regina retreated to one corner for some solitude and Snow chatted with her daughter. This pattern held until the day that was truly the beginning of their adventures in Fairytale Land.


	5. The Old Lady and The Village

_Not mine. Thanks as always to CS and Guru_

Chapter 5

That morning, Regina had opted to stay behind while Snow and Emma explored their surroundings. Snow had finally located indications of a settlement nearby, and wanted to check that specific direction. She also wanted to spend some time with Emma; truth be told, she was feeling slightly jealous that Regina had spent so much time with her daughter because of teaching her to use magic. After having had some, admittedly inconsistent, success in using magic with Emma, Regina was determined to fully harness it again, despite the apparent changes. So, Regina stayed behind to practice while Emma and Snow set out. Perhaps if she had gone with them, Emma and Snow would not have been so easily fooled by the kindly old woman they met on the way.

Said kindly old woman was found walking slowly and, if the limp was any indicator, painfully along the slightly overgrown road Snow and Emma had encountered on today's journey. Mother and daughter had just recently turned onto the road and were discussing stopping for a mid-day meal when Emma spotted the slow-moving, cloaked figure ahead. She immediately sped up and called out "Hey!" This was the first person they had encountered since coming through the portal and Emma hoped she could find some answers. "Hey! Excuse me," she called again as she neared the figure.

"Oh! Dear me, you gave me a fright. Hello dear, I don't often encounter anyone on this old road anymore."

"Yeah, we're new to the area you could say. I'm Emma and this is..."

"Mary Margaret," Snow interjected, to a puzzled look from Emma. Since the curse was broken, Snow had been adamant about being called by her Fairytale Land name. Emma wasn't sure why she suddenly changed her mind. For Snow's part, there was something familiar about this old crone. She didn't look like anyone Snow knew, but still there was a familiar feel, almost an energy about her. Snow also wasn't sure what the political climate was currently in Fairytale Land and didn't want to reveal herself as Queen Snow White until she had a better feel for things.

"Oh, how lovely to meet you both, you may call me Millie."

"Thank you, Millie. We were just about to stop for lunch, would you care to join us?" Snow invited.

"Oh goodness, I'd be delighted. Thank you so much. These old bones could use a bit of a rest I'm afraid."

Emma looked around and spotted a fairly smooth log which she insisted Millie and Snow use to sit on, while Emma cleared away some debris and sat on the ground by Snow's legs. Snow brought out their ration of dried meat and berries, which she continued to provide thanks to her prior knowledge of the forest. The old woman reached into the depths of her cloak and produced a loaf of bread and a flask. The food was quickly distributed between the three women, but Snow and Emma declined the offer of the flask. As much as Emma would love to get shit-faced, pass out, and blame all of this on bad booze, she knew she had to keep a clear head. She kept that thought to herself though as she listened to Snow converse with the old crone. They mostly exchanged pleasantries, although Emma noticed both women deftly sidestepped "where are you from" with variations on a vague "here and there, not too far" answer. Emma's lie detector super-power was sparking the slightest bit – neither of her lunch companions was lying, as such, but there was definitely deception at play here. Emma decided it could be attributed to strangers meeting under strange circumstances and being cautious about divulging personal information.

After several minutes of light, wary conversation, Snow asked Millie if they were headed in the right direction to find the nearest town. Millie confirmed that they were, and further that she was headed there herself. She suggested traveling the rest of the way together but Snow declined, saying she wanted to gather their things from camp. Still, she got directions from the old woman before they parted ways. According to what Millie told her, Snow figured if they left at first light tomorrow they could be in town before the evening meal.

Alone again, Millie paused and pondered. There was something...familiar about that brunette. She couldn't place her though. Never had she seen such odd clothing, and as a rule women of stature did not have such short hair. Once she was certain her lunch companions were well out of sight, the old crone released her magical grip on the glamor she had assumed and returned to her natural form – a well-aged brunette with great power. She considered not only the unidentifiable familiarity of the brunette, but also what she had felt practically dripping off the younger blond. Magic. Raw, powerful, and largely unrefined magic begging to be harnessed, taught, manipulated; and she knew the perfect woman to hold the reins.

Snow and Emma returned to their shelter near day's end. Thanks to Snow's prior hunting, there was plenty of meat available, and when they returned they found that Regina had managed a wonderful stew in their absence. Although the tension between Snow and Regina had ebbed, it was still very much real, and so it was Emma that filled Regina in on their day and informed her that they could make it to a village by the next evening. Plans were made for the next day's travel, including ample provisions provided by Regina's talent for cooking. As they ate and prepared, Emma inquired about Regina's day, but received little in the way of a response. Sensing that the older woman was frustrated, Emma chose to back off the inquiry rather than push and instigate an argument.

At first light the next morning, Snow, Emma and Regina rose and prepared to travel. As the trio neared the village, Snow guided them away from the road and into the cover of the forest. She had doubts about the wisdom of three women walking into an unknown village and what kind of reception they would encounter. It was as they were following what Snow insisted was a trail that Emma had begun humming her own personal version of We Three Kings. Lost in thought, Emma suddenly returned to her surroundings as a burst of energy passed near her shoulder. Almost instinctively, she reached out her hand and caught it, holding it aloft as she looked at Regina incredulously. "What was that for?"

"You mean, aside from the fact that I enjoyed it? Well, it got your wandering attention, and it also served as practice for you. Have your not heard your mommy dearest calling your name for the last several minutes?" Regina responded.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Snow. I didn't mean to ignore you. What is it?" As Snow laid out her plan for Emma and Regina to wait while she proceeded to the village, Emma interrupted. "Sorry, Snow, but I disagree. Let me go first."

"But Emma," she objected, "you've only been in this world a few days."

"Exactly. Look, you said yourself on the way back yesterday that there's no way to know who's ruling the land now. You're known as Queen Snow, Regina's known here as the Evil Queen. I know you both look different now," she anticipated the protest. But the fact is I'm the only one we can be absolutely certain no one will recognize."

Snow continued to resist, even though she knew Emma made a good point. "Emma, I don't want you to go into a dangerous situation by yourself."

"Snow; Mom," Emma appealed, "I get that you want to protect me, especially now that we know the truth. But I'm not some damsel in distress. I have my gun, I can handle myself in a fight. And, this is what I do. Assessing situations, locating people, gathering information; it's all part of being a bail bonds-person and Sheriff."

Snow knew she was beat; Emma really was the best one for this task. "Be careful Emma. I've only just got you back."

Emma took in both Snow and the unusually quiet Regina. "Okay," she said hesitantly, "you two just don't kill each other while I'm gone, ok?" With a brief hug for Snow and a glance at Regina, Emma set off towards the village. As she walked, she pulled her hair back and raised the hood of her cloak so that it covered her features. She made good time and soon found herself entering a small but bustling community. Looking around, Emma quickly spotted what appeared to be the village tavern – perhaps it was the large wooden sign reading Village Tavern that pricked her acute observational skills, or maybe it was the obviously drunken man being unceremoniously thrown out. Either way, Emma knew that was the best place to take in some of the local flavor.

Her first impression was one of despair – not unusual in a bar but this was somehow different than the usual despair. There was a touch of confusion mixed in, as though they grieved but didn't know what for. She worked her way to a table at the back, giving herself the best possible vantage point. When the barmaid approached, Emma just said, "Whatever's good." She'd have to hope that the currency they had brought from Snow's shelter was still good, and that it would be enough. As Emma worked on the drink the barmaid had set before her, she continued to take in her surroundings. Just as she neared the last of her drink, the barmaid returned. Anticipating the usual offer of another, Emma prepared to decline; however, the barmaid had something else for her.

"From the fella over...well, he _was_ over there. Anyway, here ya are. He paid fer ya drink." The barmaid set down, not another glass, but a scrap of paper on the table. Emma was annoyed. She really didn't have time to deal with being hit on by some loser, and if he took too much of an interest it might make it harder for her to observe. Especially if he couldn't be bothered to stick around long enough for the barmaid to cross the room.

Turning the scrap over, Emma was in for a real surprise. She read, "Emma Swan, we need to talk. Come to the Inn, second room on the left, as soon as possible." Emma looked at both sides of the paper carefully, but there was no other information on it. Again, she looked around the room. It looked just as it had the last time she checked. Emma checked for the gun concealed under her cloak, making sure it was in easy reach. She approached the barmaid and asked directions to the Inn. As she entered, she greeted the innkeeper with, "Um, hi. I'm meeting someone, another traveler. He said he's in the second room on the left?" Only mildly interested, the innkeeper pointed the way and grunted before returning to his duties.

Entering the hallway, Emma placed her hand near her gun and walked as quietly as possible. She approached the designated door, trying to decide on the best tactic. Finally settling on blunt and forceful, she banged on the door and barked, "Who are you? Open up!" The door opened almost immediately to one of the more pleasant surprises she'd had recently. "Graham!"


	6. Graham

_Not mine. Thanks as ever to CS_

Chapter 6

"Graham! What are you, how...? Oh my God, Graham!"

Graham pulled Emma into the room, promising to explain. Emma watched as he carefully checked the corridor in both directions, then closed the door, moving a chair to block it. Emma's natural caution kicked in, leading her to ask, "Wait, if there's magic in this world, how do I know it's really you?"

"The night I died in Storybrooke, you and Regina punched each other at her father's mausoleum. Just before I died, you and I kissed."

"So, how is it you're not dead then?"

"I never really was," he explained. "Long before Storybrooke, Regina removed my heart and kept it in her vault. It's why I had to do whatever she commanded, even though I felt nothing. I"m not sure what happened, but Regina did something to my heart that night. I woke up back in Fairytale Land, but I was very weak. I was more animal than man, living in the forest like I used to. A few days ago, I woke up and had all of my memories back. And, for the first time in decades, I felt my heart."

"That must be when the curse broke. How did you get here?"

"When I fully awoke, I knew I was close to a village. I came here to find out if anyone was still alive and what it's like in this world now.

"And?"

"Emma, something is horribly wrong."

"What is it?"

"Snow White is Queen here, Emma."

Emma gave a slight gasp before saying, "What? That's not possible, she just came through the portal with us a few days ago. There's no way..."

"Who's us?" Graham interrupted.

"Oh, um, me, Snow and Regina."

"Regina's here?

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story. Short version: Curse broke, Regina jailed. Gold, er Rumpelstiltskin, sent a Wraith after her. We opened a portal and got pulled through, killed the Wraith. So, yeah. Regina's here. Oh, and I have magic." At this Emma held out her hand, and Graham could see a ball of purple light swirling over her palm. "Speaking of Snow and Regina I have to get back to them soon."

"Don't let Regina know I'm here, okay?"

"Got it. Listen, Graham, about that kiss-"

"Emma, you were the only one that could break the curse. You helped me start remembering who I am, and if I were ever going to fall for someone, it would be someone like you. But I'm not exactly what your world would call a 'people person.' My place is in the forest with the animals;. I only come to the villages when I have to."

Emma sighed in relief. As much as she cared for Graham, she knew that if anything had happened between them it would have been merely stress relief. Her days of treating lovers like meat, to be consumed and discarded, were over. "I'm glad we're on the same page. What else can you tell me about the 'Snow' that rules here?"

"Not much. I haven't been here long myself. I have heard that Charming is either missing or dead, and 'Snow's' baby was stillborn.

"What the hell?" Emma noticed the afternoon light waning through the small room's only window. "Look, I have to get back. Is there some way I can contact you, like that whistle thingy from Henry's book?"

Graham removed a length of plant stem from his pocket. Emma could see where he had cut holes in it to make a crude but effective whistle. As he handed it to her, he replied, "I made I as soon as I got back to the room. If you see a wolf, don't be frightened. They're my friends, and they'll be keeping an eye on you."

"Okay. It was good to see you Graham." Emma gave him a brief hug as she whispered, "I'm so glad you're alive."

"Good to see you too Emma. You be careful, and don't tell Regina you saw me."

"I won't, but I think you'd be surprised at how she's trying to change. But I won't say anything for now."

Emma donned the hooded cloak and, with a final quick smile to Graham, left the room, the inn, and then the town. Truth be told, she had rather a lot on her mind. Graham was alive. The people of this land believed Snow was Queen and she herself dead, and that Charming was gone. And simmering underneath this new information was the concern of what Regina and the real Snow had gotten up to in her absence; she really hoped there were no serious injuries – or corpses for that matter. She was so lost in thought that she gave a most un-heroic squeak of surprise when she saw feet come into her field of vision. Looking up, she quickly recognized the old crone, Millie, from the day before.

"Oh, goodness dear, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you all right?"

"Hi Millie, I'm fine. I should have been paying attention. It's nice to see you again, how are you?"

"Oh, fine, fine. Where's your friend? Mandy was it, Mary?"

"Mary, yes. She's fine, she's with the camp.. I wanted to see what the village was like first, make sure there's a place to stay, you know."

"Yes, the inn's nothing to write home about but it's a bed and a roof. Well, I'll let you get on your way then dear, and maybe we'll meet again soon."

"Right. Take care." Millie watched, and planned, as Emma walked away.

In short order, Emma arrived at the clearing where she had left Snow and Regina. She was relieved to see no signs of destruction, only Regina resting against a tree and Snow...was she talking to that squirrel? Getting their attention, Emma announced "I'm back, guys."

Snow jumped to her feet and moved swiftly to embrace her daughter. Relief swept over her;; she knew Emma was quite capable, but she had been uneasy while she was away. So much could have gone wrong. "Emma! How did it go? Are you all right?" Regina rose at a more sedate pace, then moved to join them and hear Emma's report.

"I'm good. I'm not sure we should stay in the village though. There's something really weird going on here."

"What would that be, dear?" Regina asked.

"Well, for starters, Queen Snow is the ruler."

Both Snow and Regina let out a startled, "What?"

"I know, right? Not only that, but they all believe Charming is gone and I was dead at birth."

"How is this possible?" Snow wondered.

Regina gave her best answer, which wasn't very reassuring. "I don't know. There aren't many sorcerers who could command enough magic to fool an entire land for so long. I believed them all to be dead or in Storybrooke, but there must be someone else."

Now that she knew her daughter was back and safe, Snow addressed her other concern. "How were my people, Emma? Were they well, were they happy?"

"I'm not sure. I wasn't there for long, Snow, I'm sorry." Emma wasn't used to thinking of this woman as royalty, but she was impressed that one of her first concerns had been for her subjects.

"That's okay sweetie. So, if you don't want to go to the village, what do you think we should do?"

"I think we need to go back to the shelter for a few days. Regina and I need to work on our magic. Regina, how much of Henry's book was true?" Emma turned to face Regina as she spoke.

"Well, except for some of the more judgmental parts, " Regina replied, "I'd say most of it. Why do you ask?"

"There's a story about you turning into a rodent and visiting Rumpelstiltskin in prison. Is that true?"

"Ugh, dreadful things," Regina said with obvious distaste. "But yes. It is true."

"Could you teach me that? Maybe we go back to the village in a different form and see what we can learn that way."

Regina had spent years mastering the use of magic, and the particular type that Emma was talking about was especially tricky. But, she realized that they didn't have the luxury of time. She agreed, "I won't make any promises; it's not an easy thing you're asking of me. But, bery well, we will work on it."

"I'll head deeper into the forest," Snow offered, "and talk to the animals."

"Say what, Dr. Doolittle?" Emma looked at her incredulously.

"Yes, dear," Regina confirmed, "one of your mother's claims to fame is her ability to communicate with the animals of the Enchanted Forest."

"Ah. I suppose that shouldn't surprise me. I guess we'll have to camp here tonight, it's too late to make it back to the shelter."

"Miss Swan," Regina suggested, "now is as good a time as any to practice your magic. Why don't you stay right where you are, and light a campfire over here." Regina was rewarded with a perfect campfire, but of course she couldn't give praise freely. "A little far to the left," she criticized, "but it'll do. Now, conjure up a tent right there." Regina pointed to a spot close enough to get heat and light from the fire but well away from danger. Again, Emma produced exactly what she was asked. Mostly. "Perhaps one big enough for us to actually fit in?" Regina suggested, as she looked at the toddler sized canvas tent. Emma concentrated, but her magic was still undisciplined. It wasn't until Regina lightly set a hand on Emma's shoulder, setting off that now familiar hum like electricity through her veins, that Emma was able to expand the tent. "Better," Regina acknowledged.

As they were so close to a village, and given the rather startling information they had received, the women agreed that they once again needed to keep a watch at all times. Since Emma had been the one to go in and gather information, she was given the last watch of the night so she could rest until then. Snow and Regina, having rested until Emma's return, split the watch for the first part of the night and early morning. Only Emma noticed, on her watch, the large gray wolf which appeared just close enough to be make its presence known, before melting back into the shadows of the forest. As the sun rose, Emma roused Snow and Regina from the tent, and the three began the journey back to their shelter.

Snow passed the time she had with Emma recounting tales of her youth and of her adventures with Charming. As much as Emma enjoyed her mother's stories, she longed for her own world and for her son. Although they did not often speak of him, both Emma and Regina thought of Henry often and had a deep need to see him again. The women wondered how the presence of this faux Queen Snow would affect their ability to return to Storybrooke. They were well aware that their return rested on locating a portal, and on Emma's and Regina's abilities to harness their magic and cooperate long enough to activate whatever they located. Over the days, their tentative plan had been to return to Snow's castle in hopes that the enchanted wardrobe remained, and that Emma and Regina combined would be able to make it work for all three women. But if there was someone else acting as Snow, then she was presumably also living in Snow's castle. The possible complications were numerous, and daunting.

A long and weary day's travel later, the women were again at the shelter. Tired and worried, they each nibbled on whatever they could find, before preparing to sleep. Since Snow and Regina had effectively been forced to share quarters the previous night, it was understood they would not be sharing the sleeping furs this night. Worried not only about her family in Storybrooke, but her kingdom and the imposter she would have to confront, Snow retreated to the entrance and opted for a bit of solitude to process the events of the day and future implications. Regina and Emma lay down on the furs, slightly closer than usual as though each was seeking some sort of reassurance from the mother of their child. This time, though, it was Regina who momentarily rested her elbow against Emma's back, before turning away on her side. Although Emma missed the contact, however brief, she was relieved to note that the quiet thrumming that was becoming so common between them could be felt, as though a warm current flowed in the small space between their backs. Tomorrow they would discuss further how to proceed; for tonight, her mother was guarding over their shelter, and Regina was warm at her back.


	7. Preparations

_Not it. Er, I mean not mine. Thanks for the awesome suggestions and encouragement, contrite shadow._

Chapter 7

The next morning, there was a different tenor in the air. No longer was teaching Emma to use magic just a tool that might prove useful, it was now a necessity in order for them to gather more information. Further, the women knew that despite their differences they would have to cooperate to learn what was really going on in this world and how it affected their chances of returning to Storybrooke. Over breakfast, once again provided by Regina, they began discussing options. Snow broached a subject she had been thinking about more and more. "Emma, I know how important it is for you to learn to control magic and use it properly, and I know Regina needs to teach you how to transmutate."

"Whoa, wait. Who said anything about mutating?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"No, dear, not mutate. The word actually is _transmute_. You might also call it shape shifting. It is what you were talking about when you asked about me turning into a rodent to visit Rumpelstiltskin," Regina corrected and explained.

Snow continued, "But I think you also need to learn some forestry skills soon." Snow braced herself for some resistance; although they were getting along well, there was at times a tension in Emma's interactions with her that she didn't fully understand.

Before Emma could respond, though, Regina surprised both women. "Actually, I quite agree. While Emma's magic is still new and inconsistent, it is not as dangerously uncontrolled as it once was. If I am to teach her how to transmute, I will need time to practice myself and see how that has changed before I can do so. Now would be a good time for you to take Emma with you and start training her while I work alone for a bit."

"Oh, okay then. Well, I guess it's you and me today, Snow." Emma was both excited and nervous. She looked forward to spending time with Snow, but if she were being honest she had also been avoiding it up until now. They had so much to talk about, and Emma wasn't sure if she was ready. At the same time, though, she looked forward to being able to accept someone as a mom, finally. As usual, Snow gathered her bow and arrows, along with some trail rations and other supplies for the day. The two women set out for a day in the woods, Snow eager to be teaching her daughter for once.

After a bit of small talk, Emma decided it was time to speak up a bit. "Hey Snow, I just wanted to say thank you. I know you know I've been kind of avoiding dealing with things between us. It's not because I'm mad or anything, I've just needed some time to kind of let things settle in a little."

"I know that Emma. It's a lot to take in, especially for you. I can't imagine what it must be like for you to suddenly have parents that you thought were just characters from famous stories. I _do_ want us to talk, but I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah, me neither. I'm done running, you know. It's just, it is a lot to take in. I really want to be able to accept you as my mom, it's just so weird. Like, have you ever wanted something so very much but you'd resigned yourself to never having it? Then suddenly, once you decide you don't need it anymore, it's there? It's weird. But I, you know I mean, uh,"

"I love you too, Emma. And it's okay if you still need time to be comfortable. Look, we know how to be best friends, right?" At this Emma gave a small smile and a nod. "So let's just keep on being best friends, since we're already good at that, and let the whole mother-daughter thing come in its own time, okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. And really, thanks for understanding." Having finished the conversation, both women felt a degree of balance had been restored to their relationship that had been lacking since the breaking of the curse.

The rest of the day was taken with Snow teaching Emma the basics of skills such as tracking, in order to hunt and to discern possible threats. Snow also showed Emma some fundamentals of archery. While Emma was experienced with a gun, and had even used a sword once, the bow and arrows were entirely new. She found, though, that her training in magic helped her to focus on her goal and aim with uncanny accuracy. She also found, to Snow's reluctant delight, that the training in identifying energies helped with tracking skills. She was able to tune in, not only to signs such as broken twigs and disturbed soil, but also to traces of foreign energy left behind by game. Being able to distinguish between plant life, animal, and bird greatly improved her accuracy. On some occasions, she was even able to find animals that Snow missed because of their natural camouflage. Snow, however, was not in the least upset or jealous. On the contrary, she enjoyed every moment she had to spend with Emma in this place she loved so much.

She still harbored some concerns about magic; after all how could she not. But Snow found her concerns ebbing as she watched Emma. Witnessing how carefully Emma applied her skills certainly helped. There was more than a little maternal pride in watching Emma take to these skills so successfully. And there was an even greater sense of pride, and relief, in the caution Emma took any time she tapped into her magic. Snow was grateful to see that it was apparently possible for someone to practice magic without destroying everything in their path. The more time she spent teaching and observing, the more comfortable she became.

Over dinner that night, all three women agreed that they could not continue to wait much longer before trying to get more information. Regina was confident in her own ability to transmute. She was less certain of being able to train Emma in time, but had a backup plan in mind. As Emma recounted her day with Snow and how much Regina's lessons had bolstered what Snow was teaching, Snow and Regina came to the same conclusion: the next day, they would split Emma's time between themselves, then make final preparations for Emma and Regina to visit the village in animal form.

After working with Emma for several hours on transmuting, Regina came to the conclusion that it was too much, too soon. Fortunately she did have an alternate plan. Really, it was the same plan with some adjustments. As Regina and Emma had previously combined magic for the portal, Wraith, and to expand their tent, so Regina would use Emma's magic once again to augment her own when she cast the spell over them both. Emma and Snow agreed to the plans, and the remainder of the day was spent in forestry skills for the mother-daughter duo and rest and magical preparation for Regina.

Snow, aware that the next day would be emotionally draining for her, had Emma help her gather some materials. She knew that she would have to sit idly by while Emma and Regina went on their reconnaissance mission. Having her bow and arrows was proving handy, and it gave her a way to pass her time in their absence. With Emma's help, she gathered enough wood and stone to craft some new arrows and arrowheads during the coming separation. In her time as a fugitive, Snow had learned that it was vital to always have more weapons available than she thought she needed, because arrows break or get lost. Mainly, though, it would be a productive excuse to channel her nervous energy.

The tension was thick that night. Each woman was aware that what Emma and Regina were preparing to do had the potential to backfire in many ways. They could get lost or separated, injured, caught and trapped; there were a number of risks. But, since the alternative was to remain stowed away in a tree indefinitely and never find a way back to their loved ones...well, some risks are worth the taking. They knew that this was only the first step in figuring out how to get home. Regina, especially, felt the pressure of knowing that both her wellbeing and Emma's was in her hands. She was confident to the point of arrogance, true. But for reasons that she chose to believe centered only around Henry, Regina knew she could not allow any harm to come to Emma. She most certainly could not be the cause of it any more.

This night, without any discussion, Regina retreated to the solitude of sleeping in front of the entrance. Snow and Emma shared the sleeping furs, drawing comfort in their renewed friendship. Emma would not acknowledge that she was turning to Snow for the comfort provided by a mother. She also would not have stopped Snow's tender back rub for any reason short of an immediate return to Henry.


	8. It Can't Be

_Disclaimer: Nope._

_Thanks as always to my beta contrite shadow. If you haven't read her stuff yet, and you're a Castle fan, what the heck are you doing wasting your time here? Go! Now! Also, I should warn that this is the last of the chapters that have been completely written and reviewed by CS, so there will likely be a gap from here on out in posting. I was a really bad author with my last multi-chap fic and left it unfinished for many months, but now that I have a beta to help with the encouragement and occasional blocks it shouldn't be very long between._

Chapter 8

The next day, an otherwise quiet and lazy afternoon, two cats wandered into a small village. One was a lovely calico, swirls of color contrasted against a dark base coat. The other, slightly larger, was an orange tabby. The two walked proudly, heads and tails held high as felines will do. They wandered about the village as though they belonged there, as though they owned it perhaps. Children would stop and try to pet them; the tabby allowed it occasionally, but the calico was clearly not as sociable a creature. Regardless, they never strayed far from each other. The cats wandered into a store, where they were chased back out by broom. They checked out the tavern, and found a much better reception; and a warm hearth to curl up on for a few minutes. The chatter of the patrons didn't seem to faze them, even as a rowdy drunk tried to pick fights. Indeed, were one inclined to watch the cats closely, their ears could be seen standing at attention even when the cats appeared relaxed. Then again, if one knew cats well this would not seem unusual behavior.

In time, the two rose and strutted out of the tavern and back to the streets of the village. They walked past clothiers, blacksmiths, an apothecary, and establishments. Having had their fill of village life, the calico and the tabby made their way back to where they came from. As they neared the forest, a strange thing happened; the previously confident calico suddenly streaked away from its companion and into the cover of the trees. The tabby, on the other hand, stayed where she was. The calico had run off so quickly that the tabby wasn't even aware of it.

Slowly, an old and wrinkled woman came into view. Seeing the tabby, she bent over as much as she could to greet it. The cat was a bit more friendly with the woman than it had been in the village, almost as though recognizing the old crone. As it wound between her ankles in an accurate imitation of feline greeting, the old woman began speaking. "Oh, my. Aren't you a beauty. And I feel a tremendous power in you. You would be a wonderful familiar for my next protégé, that lovely young blond woman. I just need to finish reeling her in. She doesn't know it yet, kitty, but she will soon be on the way to being a great sorceress. What to do with you in the meantime, though?" Confused, the cat wondered how many young blond women the old crone had met recently, and whether or not to be concerned. Not quite used to traveling in this form, it took some time for the cat to notice the absence of its companion and start searching for her.

Nearby, but not too near, the calico was frantic. She had to find a way to get the attention of her companion, without drawing the old crone's attention. Just at the edge of the tree line lay a small group of flowers, with the usual attendant insects. The calico could only hope that there was enough of a feline instinct in the tabby's form for her plan to work. Seizing the opportunity, the calico launched herself towards the flowers. Sure enough, as the tabby finished its circuit between the old woman's ankles, it spotted numerous butterflies take flight from near the forest. Instinctively, it took off in a blur, headed to where they flew. As the old woman laughed and turned to finish her journey, the tabby passed into the trees. Unseen, the calico lurked and readied itself to strike. When the moment was right, it pounced. The poor tabby never saw her companion coming, before being struck sidelong. She soon found herself lying on the ground, belly up, in the grip of her companion.

Moments later, a very confused Emma found herself back inside their shelter, pillowing a very shaky and frightened Regina. Regina continued to lay, boneless, atop Emma as Snow looked up from where she was shaping arrowheads. It soon became evident that Regina was speaking, though not very coherently. "No. No, it's not possible."

"Regina?" Emma tried.

"It can't be. Please, no. Not her."

"Um, there there? Regina?" Emma tried again, awkwardly patting the other woman's back.

"Not her. It can't be her." Regina was so far inside her own thoughts that Emma's presence, much less their unusual position, didn't even register. Momentarily, with Emma and Snow exchanging bewildered glances, Regina used Emma's shoulders as leverage to push herself up. She started pacing, which was somewhat dizzying in such a small space. "It can't be. It's just not possible. How is this possible?" she continued to rant.

Emma rose and stood in Regina's path, grabbing her by the shoulders and halting her progress. "Re-_GI_-na!" Finally, the former Evil Queen, Mayor and adoptive mother stopped cold and looked at Emma with abject terror in her eyes.

"Do you know who that was?" she barely croaked out.

"Yeah, that was Millie. You remember, the old woman me and Snow met the other day. I saw her again when I went to the village the first time."

"_That_ was Millie? Oh, this explains it. What did she say to you? Tell me exactly what she said." As Emma recounted, nearly word for word, the woman's comments, Regina paled. When Emma was finished, Regina made her way to the bench and sat down, rather ungracefully for Regina Mills. "Millie. I should have known. But she shouldn't be alive."

"Regina, what are you talking about?" In all her time with Regina, as step-daughter, as foe, and as citizen of Storybrooke, Snow had never seen her this undone. "Why should you have known Millie?"

"Snow," Regina began, "that woman. _Millie._ Did she seem at all familiar to you?"

"A little, but I've met many of my subjects. Why?"

"Because 'Millie' is the name my _mother_," she spat the appellation with clear disdain, "uses when she wants to go out 'amongst the people' as she calls it. Emma, she has sensed that you have powerful magic. She plans to take you, willingly or by force, and turn you into the next Evil Queen."

"Regina," Snow countered, "I've met your mother. Millie doesn't look anything like her."

"I just turned your daughter and I into two cats. Do you really think it would be that difficult for my mother, who is more powerful than I, to look like an old woman?"

"No, I suppose not," Snow acquiesced. "So what does this mean?"

"You think it's her, don't you?" Emma asked. "You think she's the one posing as Snow." Regina nodded and Snow paled.

Millie continued on her way into the village, as she did most days at this time, to listen to the local gossip. It paid to know what the latest news was amongst the people, and a good ruler had better keep a finger on the pulse of her subjects. By "good" of course, she meant unchallenged, wealthy, and powerful.

Millie completed her daily visit, learning that there was nothing new. As far as the villagers knew, Millie was a sweet old widow with a small homestead near the village. She came in daily, chatted with the villagers and occasionally bought a few supplies. She was just a lovely, harmless old lady. What no one knew was that, once she was far enough from the village, she dropped the illusion. Were anyone there to see, they would have seen only a cloud of purple surround the old woman before she disappeared. They would not see her when she reappeared, in her personal chamber in the land's castle. And they would not be aware that, when she arrived there, it would not be as Millie the widow. In her place stood Cora Mills, master sorceress and current ruler of the land.

Now, the people of the land did not know she was their ruler. Not yet. Since the enactment of a remarkably powerful curse by her thoroughly disappointing daughter, time had stood still in Fairytale Land. Not even Cora's magic was powerful enough to break it. Time passed in a confusing jumble of long moments and short years. Some time early last year, the curse began to weaken. Having not expended any magical energy for 28 years, Cora was able to gather her considerable magical talents and release herself from the curse's grip a bit sooner than most citizens of Fairytale Land. She quickly learned that not only were the reigning monarchs, Snow White and Prince Charming, no longer in this land, but neither were Rumpelstiltskin nor her ungrateful brat. This left Cora as clearly the most powerful sorceress in the land. It also left her as the most logical choice of ruler – at least to her mind. And since she had a head start on the citizens of the land, she quickly devised a plan to seamlessly take that control.

Cora became Snow White. Not always, of course. That insufferable twit nauseated her even in the brief moments she had to play nice to appease King Leopold and solidify her daughter's ascension to the throne. Being her all the time was simply out of the question. But oh! the fun she could have destroying Snow's reputation, seizing her kingdom, and ruling her people unchallenged. And fun she did have. It was easy enough to learn of the curse that little ingrate Regina had enacted, and everyone knew of the animosity between Regina and Snow. Easy, then, to slip into Snow's ridiculous throne room (really, she must redecorate immediately!) and claim that Prince Charming had been lost in a savage attack upon the castle, and Snow's own newborn child stillborn. Because of her overwhelming grief in public, it was not immediately clear if "lost" meant killed or missing. In time, word came down to the people that their Prince had been taken by the Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin, in retribution for a broken deal. Of course, her loving subjects would forgive their enchanting Queen Snow any mood swings or odd behaviors after such a tragic loss. They naturally understood as Snow issued more and more edicts demanding higher taxes, greater tributes, fewer celebrations. Her loyal subjects knew that poor Queen Snow had nothing to celebrate, and needed the taxes to fund the relentless search for the sorcerer responsible for the loss of her beloved Prince Charming. It happened so gradually that the good and kind subjects did not question when Snow began ordering search and seizure campaigns in the villages. They did not question as Queen Snow imprisoned subjects for increasingly vague offenses. The people accepted their Queen's explanation, that she was searching for any traitors who might be in touch with Rumpelstiltskin or any clues as to his whereabouts, or any news at all about Prince Charming. Step by calculated step, Queen Snow – beloved by people and animals alike – became a memory replaced by cruelty and control.

But...but; she had been so very bored lately. Her subjects now feared and reviled Snow, which while gratifying meant that she had no challenges. Until meeting that deliciously mysterious blond. Oh! The magic she exuded was so strong, and yet so unlike anything she had experienced before. It did not feel like her own, nor her former tutor Rumpelstiltskin's. It was certainly not Regina's nor Maleficent's. If it reminded her of anything, it was Fairy magic but even that wasn't quite it. Whatever it was, though, she knew it would be hers to control. She had set the bait, luring the women to the nearest village. Now, to plan her capture of this young new pet. Speaking of pets, she would have to watch for that orange tabby cat. She had a sense that it would make a powerful ally for her newest project.


	9. Emotional Dams Burst

_Wow! Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I'm glad it's been so well received. I'm not always good at responding to reviews individually, even though it totally makes my day to read them, but if I haven't responded to yours yet I will._

_Major discussions of childhood issues and the impacts here. Like I said before, no graphic descriptions of abuse, but very emotionally charged. This chapter was been written well before several of the previous chapters, and is one of my favorites._

_Still not mine. Thanks for the encouragement go to CS and to my partner._

Chapter 9

Regina Mills was a powerful and skilled sorceress. Her many years of practice had aided her in quickly reestablishing control over her powers once she had adjusted to the changes since the enactment of the Dark Curse. But if there was one thing which could cause her to lose her ironclad grip, even on the best of days, it was the sudden reappearance of Cora Mills. Cora, who was trained by Rumpelstiltskin long before Regina had even heard his name. Cora, who used magic to ensure Regina's cooperation. Cora, who Regina previously believed dead and no longer a threat. So it was that, for the first time, Emma Swan experienced one of the more potent side effects of having combined her magical energies with Regina.

Emma found herself in a stable. Being a city girl, she was familiar with the concept but not so much actual stables. Somehow, though, she recognized this one. Looking around, she saw a young brunette woman talking to a young man, looking as though they were preparing to go on a trip. Shortly, an older brunette entered the scene. She resembled the younger woman, and Emma had the sense that they were mother and daughter. As she looked more closely, she recognized the young woman as Regina Mills, and deduced that the older woman must have been Cora. At first, it appeared to be a heartwarming scene of reconciliation and acceptance; until suddenly it wasn't. Emma watched in horror as Cora Mills plunged her hand into the young man's chest. With the future Evil Queen and Mayor watching her every move, Cora slowly crumbled Daniel's heart, and her daughter's will, in her strong, maternal hand.

The stillness inside the tree shelter was shattered by a loud cry, abruptly bringing Snow and Regina into wakefulness. From where Emma slept near the entrance, taking her turn in guarding over their little band of three, she snapped out of her nightmare-memory. She knew that what she had witnessed was real, and that somehow she had just experienced one of the most pivotal moments in the forming of the Evil Queen. Emma assured the others, who had rushed to check on her, that she was okay; however, she gave Regina a look that neither of her companions understood.

That day was given to discussing what Cora's presence meant for their plans to return to Storybrooke, and what it meant for Fairytale Land. Emma had a plan, but she knew it would not be a popular one by any means. She let Snow and Regina bicker about priorities – saving Fairytale Land versus returning to Storybrooke being the main concern. In a sign of the conflict everyone was feeling, Regina's and Snow's positions on the subject swapped more than once. Emma, though, knew that they absolutely had to get someone back to Storybrooke, and that any chance they had to restore Fairytale Land was dependent in part on getting back to begin with. Tempers flared throughout the morning, an all-out battle of wills threatening and receding several times.

It was, at least, a nice day outside. The women had set up a fire pit near the shelter for those times when one or more of them needed more room than the small space allowed for. Emma watched as Snow and Regina paced on their respective sides, knowing that something was bound to blow soon and hoping that she could help minimize the damage when it did. Emma had enough experience to know that sometimes things needed to be allowed to boil over, or they would never get resolved. She had the sense that this was one of those times, brought on not only by the extended period of forced closeness due to circumstances but also the unexpected complications which Cora presented. Suddenly the moment came when Emma could almost feel the emotional volcano which existed between Snow and Regina, as it began rumbling in earnest and prepared to blow.

"Look," Snow spoke, "we have to get back to Storybrooke. They don't even know if we're still alive or not. It's been days with no way to communicate with anyone there. I know Cora's not your favorite person, but we can't allow ourselves to be distracted right now. We have to get back to Storybrooke first. Maybe we can find a way to come back here again, later, and deal with her."

Regina scoffed. "Not my favorite person? Snow, you have absolutely no idea what that woman is like. Believe me, if we don't deal with her now there won't be a Fairytale Land to speak of and there may not be a Storybrooke to return to once she learns of it."

"So what are you telling me, that Cora's as bad as you are? Am I supposed to believe that I should be more worried about her than about having to work _with_ the Evil Queen? What made you hate her so much anyway? She's your mother, Regina! Don't you know how lucky you are to have a mother? Neither Emma nor I ever had that chance, thanks to you!"

"Don't play innocent, Snow. You may have everyone else fooled, but I know just how selfish you really are. Just how long did you wait before running to my mother to tell her all about me and Daniel?"

"Regina, what are you talking about?"

"I know you told her what you saw. She ripped out his heart and crushed it in front of me because you just had to have a step-mom."

"Regina I-"

"Save it Snow. Cora told me what you said. How you ran to her crying because you were afraid I'd run off or be taken away by him."

"I said no such thing! Dammit Regina, that's not what I told her or how it happened."

"Oh really? Well please enlighten me then, dear."

"I wanted her to help you. I thought, if she knew how much you loved him, she would see that you belonged together. I asked her not to make you marry Daddy because you already had someone and he was great. I told her you were my friend and I wanted you to be happy."

"Why are you still trying to lie about this!"

"It's _not_ a lie!"

Tired of watching the verbal tennis match in front of her, Emma stepped in. "Uh, Regina, forgive me but based on what I've seen and heard of Cora, why _exactly_ are you so certain she was telling you the truth? Doesn't it make more sense that she manipulated what Snow said to suit her purposes?" Regina glared at Emma with a look so dark and full of...betrayal?...that a lesser woman would have cowered in supplication. She didn't seem to have an answer, as she simply spun on her heel and marched into the trees and away from her companions. Snow wasn't quite ready to let it go though, and started to follow her, calling out, "Regina!"

Emma placed a hand on Snow's forearm and gently suggested, "Let her go. She'll come back in a little while, just let her go for now."

"But Emma, I need to talk to her and make her understand; I would never say such things."

"I know. I believe you. But look at it this way, okay? For the past twenty-eight years, and however long before that it was that Cora murdered her fiancée, Regina has believed one thing. You've now challenged one of the central truths of her entire adult life. She needs time to let that sink in. Give her time, I promise she will come back."

"How do you know?"

"It's what I would do." Snow looked at her, obviously not understanding the connection. "Look, I think I can explain a few things about Regina to you if you want. But, I can't talk to my mom about this." At Snow's hurt look, Emma again laid a gentle hand on her arm as she continued to explain. "If I'm going to talk about this, I need you to be my best friend; Mary Margaret. Not the fairy tale Queen Snow White and my mom, okay? Indulge me." Snow just nodded. Emma realized they were still standing and indicated that they should take a seat near the fire pit. Emma fidgeted a bit, poking at the fire with a stick. Since it was still light out, the fire was a bit small and she seemed focused on moving smoldering lumps from one end to the other. Finally, curiosity got the better of Snow, who tried to remind herself to be Emma's friend Mary Margaret for now. She didn't know exactly what was coming, but she had a chilling feeling she wasn't going to enjoy it. Still, it seemed important to Emma, and possibly for Regina as well, so she braced herself and cleared her throat. "Em?"

As if remembering that the older woman was beside her, Emma sat up straighter, sighed and said, "Right, sorry. I know this probably is the last thing you want to hear, but I think Regina and I have more in common than you realize." Emma felt, rather than heard, her companion take a breath to contradict her. She raised her hand, asking for patience, and continued. "Please, just listen. This is not easy for me to talk about. In fact, this may be the first time I've really tried. So please just wait and let me get it out." Snow closed her mouth and nodded, watching Emma as she continued to poke at the fire. "I'm holding you to that agreement, because some of this will be hard for you to hear..."

Snow observed Emma's fidgeting and avoidance of the topic with increasing dread. Eventually, as her unease approached terror of what was to come, Snow realized she needed to prompt her companion to get started. "Em, I'm listening. Stop stalling, ok?"

"Okay, right. You know I grew up in the foster system. The longest I was with one family was three years, until my foster mom got pregnant and they had a real kid. They didn't need me anymore, so I was moved again. Some of the families were worse than others, although that was the best one I was in. Some of them really seemed to care, at least a little, but they were overwhelmed. You'd be surprised how many kids are in foster care, so when a family is willing to take in several kids they quickly get filled up, and sometimes the social workers don't stop there. So even the ones who wanted to do right by us didn't have the time or the resources. But the myths you hear about abusive foster parents? They're not myths, okay. I was on the wrong end of a fist many times."

This was old hat to Emma, but she realized that her friend had been very sheltered in Storybrooke. And, for just a passing moment, she allowed herself to acknowledge that this woman was also her mother. In that moment, she paused for two reasons. First, she couldn't help wondering how she would feel if she was in Snow's place, listening to her son Henry talk about these experiences. Once that thought was planted, she knew she needed to give Snow time to digest what she had said so far and prepare for what was still to come. As she looked towards her friend and mother, she knew she was right to wait a bit. Snow sat unnaturally still, with just a trickle of tears and the slightest tremble to her mouth. Emma knew it was taking all of her self-control to respect the request to remain quiet, and loved her that much more for it. Snow was aware of Emma's quiet observation and, after a few tense moments, gave a slight nod that she was ready to hear more.

Emma was not a naturally affectionate person, but she knew Snow needed some reassurance. She quietly tapped her boot against Snow's foot and rested it next to her; a small, almost insignificant connection, but a connection nonetheless. She resumed her story. "A few times it was a belt or electrical cord. Sometimes it was just whatever was closest at hand, easiest to throw. Some of the foster parents were a bit handsy, and not just the dads. And believe me, as bad as abusive men can be, women are even worse. No one wants to believe a mother could ever hurt her children, so they get away with it much more often. Women also seem to have a natural charm. One of the worst foster moms I ever had, she went to church every single week, sometimes twice a week. She did Sunday School and all the big church functions. She was a respected, senior member of the local legal profession. Everyone loved her. No one would have ever suspected that at home she was...inappropriate; especially with the girls. She insisted we let her come and go in the bathroom while we were bathing or showering, and sometimes made us sit with her while she took a bath. That, uh, that wasn't nearly the worst of it but...well, anyway the point is no one would have believed if anyone had tried to report her. She was the perfect all-American, hard-working soccer mom. We were clean, clothed and well fed, but I felt less safe there than just about anywhere else. At least with the violent ones, I had some idea what to expect. It's easier to protect and fight back against an openly violent threat. With a beating, when it's over, it's over. Welts heal, bruises fade. You wear long sleeves or jeans, or just let everyone know what a klutz you are. But when you're stuck with someone who refuses to let you even have boundaries, much less respect them, there's no getting away from that."

Emma paused and took another breath. She was well aware that even many people who considered themselves knowledgeable about abuse had little awareness of the type of pervasive violations she was trying to describe as delicately as she could.

Snow's heart was breaking, and again a slow stream of tears was escaping as she tried to comprehend what it would be like to live only as an extension of someone else, and not as one's own self. She refocused on Emma as she continued, "The drunks, you learned pretty quick to get out of the way when they started drinking, and where the best hiding places were. Most of them were pretty stupid, or at least the drink kept them that way. Eventually, they'd pass out and the danger was gone for a while. But this woman, she was smart. Clever. And believe me, there is nothing worse than an intelligent, _cunning_ abuser."

Snow, unable to sit quietly any longer, wiped her cheeks and reached out to take her daughter's hand. "Emma, honey, I don't know what to say. I know it doesn't help but I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you."

Emma gave a start, so focused had she been on reminiscing. "No, that's not why I told you. I don't need pity or sympathy. I don't think anyone who's lived through those things wants that. It's over and done."

A little shocked at Emma's vehemence, Snow nevertheless understood and immediately backed off, saying only, "Okay, so why did you tell me?"

At that moment, Regina revealed herself. "Yes, Miss Swan, why this little stroll down Bad Memory Lane?"

Speaking to both women, Emma looked only at Regina, silently willing her powerful, troubled counterpart to understand that no one in this clearing was her enemy. "Because, as horrible as that woman was, I cannot even begin to imagine what she could have been like if she'd possessed even a fraction of Regina's magic. And I'm willing to bet that, especially as a child and young woman, Regina's magic was no match for Cora's. I'd also gamble that Cora used her magic freely to make sure little Regina did exactly as she wanted, nor held back on punishments when she was angry. And because, if the child Regina was anything like me, she still would have tried so hard to please her, even as she plotted ways to get free. I, at least, had the comfort of knowing that I would eventually be moved to a new home. Regina was stuck with Cora her whole life." Regina held Emma's eyes for a few beats, her expression dark and unreadable, as Snow looked on and processed all she had heard. For the first time, she started to feel like she had some insight into the source of Regina's darkness. If what Emma said was true, that certainly explained a lot.

"Yes, well. The light is starting to fade. I suggest we make sure we have all we need for the night. If you will excuse me, I'll go get some more wood for the fire." Outwardly betraying nothing of her feelings after hearing Emma's confession, Regina turned and walked back towards the tree line, pointedly ignoring the sizable pile of firewood she passed on the way.

Snow turned to her daughter once Regina was out of sight and took a gentle breath. "Emma," she quietly spoke, "thank you."

"For what?"

"For sharing, for explaining things I never thought about, for trusting me with that information. Just...thank you." As Snow spoke, Emma gave a tender smile and, surprising even herself, pulled Snow close for a brief hug.

That evening, as they cleared away the remains of their dinner, Regina broke the tenuous silence. "So, Miss Swan, how is it a street-wise former foster kid and bail bonds-person thinks she knows enough about psychology to diagnose an Evil Queen?" she inquired, with only minimal sarcasm.

After the earlier exchange, Emma had been expecting this question. "Mostly personal experience," she replied. "Plus, most social workers have a love affair with therapy. Foster kids are pushed into therapy whether they want it or not. It's kinda the same thing as the foster parents – sometimes you get one that really gives a damn and knows what they're doing. Mostly they either want the state's money or they mean well but aren't especially good.

"Mmm, hmm"? Regina acknowledged.

"Of course," Emma continued, "there was the Police Academy as well."

Both Regina and Snow abruptly stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at Emma. Snow was the first to ask, "You were a cop?"

"Yup. Did that not show up in your little background check, Regina?"

Regina stammered. "No, I..."

"Let me guess; you stopped when you found out I had Henry while in jail." Something akin to chagrin flitted across Regina's face, for but a moment.

Snow redirected the conversation." How long were you a cop? Where?"

"Not very long," was Emma's answer. "Turns out, I seem to have a bit of an issue with authority."

"You don't say," Regina mocked.

Snow spoke as though Regina had not. "What happened?"

"My Training Officer got a little too handsy. I made it very clear that his advances were unwelcome, and did my best to discourage him from a repeat performance."

Offended on Emma's behalf, Snow inquired, "And you were fired for that?"

Emma reminded herself that Snow was not really from her world, and that for the twenty-eight years she was there she was a school teacher in a small town that literally did not change. "I was still in the probationary period. I couldn't prove anything and he was a veteran on the force that everyone loved. It's not hard to see how that's going to end."

Regina was curious about another point. "How ever did you get accepted into a police program to begin with? You'd been in jail already.

"Juvie," was the simple answer. "Sealed records, fresh start. Not much good happens for a foster kid when they turn eighteen – the state pretty much kicks you to the curb and says 'good luck, figure it out yourself' – but the one good thing to happen is all offenses committed as a juvenile are sealed. How did you get those records, anyway?"

"I wasn't Mayor for twenty-eight years without learning a few tricks for dealing with the world beyond Storybrooke," Regina answered, with a hint of mischievous pride.

Emma accepted that with a wry grin and stood to enter the shelter for the night.

As the women prepared to go to bed, Regina asked something that had been in the back of her mind since the earlier confrontation. "Emma, you didn't seem exactly surprised by the things Snow and I said earlier. Is that related to what woke you this morning?" As an experienced practitioner, Regina had her suspicions.

Emma promptly confirmed them. "I saw what she did to Daniel."

"Ah. Well. That explains that, then."

"Wait," Snow interjected. "How is that possible?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Regina, but I think that over the course of having combined our magic so many times, plus all the training, Regina and I are somehow linked magically. I've noticed it in little things, like my magic sparking if Regina is close. Then there's the big things like the tent, and of course the Wraith. I don't know exactly why I dreamed her memory, except that maybe the shock of Cora shook something loose."

"Close enough, Emma." Regina really couldn't have explained it better. Using bigger words and a more clinical detachment, certainly, but not better. It had been an emotionally draining day for each of the women, for a number of reasons. Without further discussion, they settled in and went to sleep for the night.


	10. Let The Plotting Begin

_AN: Thank you all for the reviews etc, I truly appreciate them all. Thanks as always to contrite shadow and to my wife. I've struggled a bit with where to wrap this chapter up and with getting the next one underway. I hope to have the next one up in the next few days, as I've finally got some pieces fitting together in my mind (so many jokes, so few appropriate)._

_To the Guest reviewer Cora'sHeart, who asked about SwanThief in either this fic or another, with all due respect, never gonna happen in my 'verse. Maybe as a flashback plot point, since Nealfire is Henry's father and Emma's ex, but it will never be endgame for me. That would be like breaking up Rizzles, Caskett, or God forbid Xena and Gabriel. Long live SwanQueen! On with the show..._

Chapter 10

Emma knew her plan would not be popular. She was convinced, however, that it was the only chance they had of achieving all their goals. She decided she would try to get as many questions answered as possible before presenting her plan, so she could make an ironclad case. It would take nothing less to persuade Snow and Regina to hear her out, much less agree. The fact that it was in her nature to be tenaciously curious, and that both Snow and Regina had been instructing her, worked in her favor. Unwittingly, Snow herself provided the perfect opening when she asked a question of Regina. "Regina, how did you recognize Cora if she didn't look like herself?"

"You remember Emma's explanation of how our magic is now somewhat connected?"

"Yes."

"In much the same way, I recognize the feel of my mother's magic. It's like recognizing someone's scent or voice. Each person's magic is unique to them. Since I have been around my mother's until I...sent her away, I am very familiar with it."

This was good, Emma needed to know this. She asked, "Do we need to worry that she recognized yours as well?"

"It's possible, but unlikely. First, she's not expecting me to be here. Also, I believe she was thoroughly distracted by Emma the Cat and may not have even noticed she had company. I identified her magical 'scent' right away, because I was already concentrating on taking in everything we experienced in feline form."

"If our magic is linked, could she have sensed you through me?"

"No. Theoretically, yes, it would be possible to link magics through a third party, but it would require deliberate intention by at least two of those involved. For someone as powerful and experienced as my mother, she could search one person for traces of foreign energy but it would require greater concentration. She might notice that something felt peculiar or even familiar, but from the interaction I observed she did not recognize it as me."

"You're certain?"

"She's my mother. I am quite certain."

"What about hiding your energy from her, is that possible?" Emma continued.

"Again, not likely. For short periods such as our encounter, the element of surprise makes it possible. But magic is not like a perfume you can just not put on, it is an integral part of who we are."

"How near her could you get without being at risk?"

"It depends. There are things that can be done to camouflage for short periods, but again she is very powerful. It would not be easy for me to fool her for long." Left unspoken was the fact that, for many reasons, Cora was Regina's weakness, second only to Henry. Deceiving the woman who had raised and molded the Evil Queen was not just difficult; it was terrifying. Having any interaction with her, for any reason, was one of the few things left that could intimidate Regina Mills. Regina felt that she had been on the wrong end of questioning for long enough, now, and it was time to reassert her authority. "Why the interrogation, Miss Swan?"

"'Miss Swan?' Really? It's still just 'Emma,' ok. And it's not an interrogation, just...information gathering."

"Very well, _Emma_, why the 'information gathering' then?"

"In a minute, Regina. I'm still working something out. Snow, you mentioned the wardrobe is in the old nursery. Assuming we can get into your castle, how long would it take to get there?"

"Well," Snow began, "that depends, Emma. We don't know what changes Cora's made, if it's even still there or not. Oh, God, Cora's living in my castle! We have to get her out, but how can we get past her?"

Knowing that they would almost certainly be resistant to her plan, Emma took a deep breath before continuing, "Just...work with me, okay? Regina, is there a way to check inside the castle for the wardrobe?"

"Again, Emma, it's risky or I would have done it sooner. If my magic touches the castle, if _any_ magic does, Cora likely has wards set to alert her. She will know immediately, and probably will know our location as well."

"Damn. Okay. How else," Emma muttered to herself, trailing off before turning back to her other companion. "Snow! What about the animals, could you ask them to look for you?" Shaking her head a little, she muttered, "I can't believe that sentence just came from my mouth."

Snow chuckled but confirmed, "Yes, I can ask them. The birds especially should be able to check freely and report back."

"Good. Regina, do you think you and I have enough of a grasp on magic here, now, to activate the wardrobe? Or do we need more time?"

Her manner wary, Regina replied, "No, I think we are nearly ready. Do you intend to share your plan with us?"

"Not yet. I'm sorry, I really just need you both to trust me. I'm still working it out."

"Emma, honey, we should work it out together."

Turning her apprehensive glance to Snow, Emma assured her, "We will, once I have just a little more information. I promise."

"Emma, as much as this entire sentence pains me, your mother is right," Regina visibly, perhaps exaggeratedly, winced, "we should discuss any plans together."

"I know. I know. Just, please, for Henry's sake, trust me just a little further. Please." Reluctantly, both Regina and Snow nodded their assent. "Thank you. Really."

"All right, so what other information do you need before you can fill us in, here?" Snow asked.

"Let's start with finding out about that wardrobe. You don't think it will be difficult to find a bird willing to help us, do you?"

"No, not at all. The birds and animals were trapped in stasis too, and the older ones still remember me. I've already met with some who said they weren't fooled but didn't know how to find me. I think they'll be happy to help," Snow assured.

"Cool. See if you can get some of them to check out the castle. Find out where the wardrobe is, if it's easy to get to, anything else strategic that we may need to know. How long do you think that will take?"

Snow pondered that for a second. "Not long, a few hours at most. What will you be doing?"

"There's a couple of things I want to work on with Regina. Go do your Dr. Dolittle thing and just have them meet you back here with the reports. Once they leave for the castle, come back and I should be ready to fill you in."

"I hope so, Emma. I'd really like to know what you're thinking. Ok. I'll be back soon."

As Snow left and prepared to consult her forest friends, Regina spoke. "And what did you have in mind for us while your mother is off talking to the animals?"

"We need a way to communicate. If we were still in my world, we'd each have cell phones or at least radios in case we need to separate for any reason. I know you don't exactly have iPhones here, but is there something we can use? Also, protection. I need a weapon. I have my gun, but I only have so many bullets and no way to buy more. Of course I have the magic, but I'd rather have a weapon as well," Emma explained.

"That's easy enough, actually. We can take care of both things pretty easily, and it wouldn't hurt us all to have a small, easily concealed weapon just in case. You say you have your gun and some bullets; do you have at least three?" When Emma confirmed that she did, Regina continued. "Good. Then it is time to teach you a new magical skill. We will take the bullets and the gun itself, and we will make them into something else. We will then enchant each one so that it may be used to communicate with the others."

"Cool!" Emma carefully pulled out the weapon and ammunition, setting them separately on the table in the shelter. She listened closely as Regina explained how they would use the properties of the metal the ammunition was composed of. Using magic they would modify those properties until they had a strong, durable metal. They would do the same with the gun. At the same time, they would elongate and flatten both ammunition and weapon, reshaping as desired, eliminating the open spaces so that it was one solid piece. When finished, they would have a selection of daggers and one sword. They started with the bullet-daggers, since they were smaller and less complex. From there, Regina guided Emma on how to create the sword she would carry. Once the new weapons were made, Regina taught Emma how to enchant them, much as she once did to her many mirrors. Emma asked if just anyone would be able to use them. One advantage, Regina explained, to magic over cellphones was the ability to be extremely specific. Each blade would be enchanted to only recognize the other blades they had created, and if they chose they could further specify that each blade respond only to the person who would be carrying it.

Since the sword would clearly be Emma's, they began the enchantment process with it, and linked it only to Emma. For the other blades, after some discussion they determined it would be best to bind the enchantment to the three women but not to specify each blade to one person. Having come to that conclusion, they had to await Snow's return before they could finish the enchantment. While they waited, Emma had a question for Regina. "You mentioned earlier that you haven't seen your mother since you sent her away. What did you mean by that?"

"Just what I said. I sent her away." Regina could tell by Emma's stubborn expression that she was clearly not going to drop this, so she elaborated. "Fine. Rumpelstiltskin gave me a gift just before I married King Leopold. He told me it would solve my problems with my mother, but not what it was. It was wrapped up, and Mother ripped the paper off of it, revealing a looking glass, what your world calls a mirror. At Rumpel's direction, I pushed Mother towards it. It was a portal, and she passed through it into another realm, called Wonderland."

"Wonderland?" Emma was incredulous but tried not to laugh. She really should be getting used to this by now. "Your mother is the Queen of Hearts? Let me guess, her favorite pet is a sometimes-invisible cat."

"How do you know about Edgewood Dirk?"

"Edgewood who?"

"Dirk. My mother's prism cat."

"What the hell's a prism cat? I'm talking about the Cheshire cat."

"What is a Cheshire cat?"

"It's, well, it disappears sometimes and all you can see is a big smile."

"Yes, Mother's prism cat, Edgewood Dirk."

"My head hurts."

"Well, then, perhaps you should stop straining it by trying to think." Just as Emma went to respond with a no-doubt sharp retort, Snow returned from her task.

"Okay, Emma, a contingent of birds is on the way to do reconnaissance for us. Now, will you please fill us in?"

"Almost, one last thing. Regina showed me how to turn my weapon and ammo into a sword and daggers. We're going to enchant them so we can talk to each other in case we get separated. Once that's done, I'll tell you what I'm thinking." Emma could see clearly that both Regina and Snow were increasingly suspicious, but so far they hadn't pushed her. She knew that she was running out of slack, though, and would have to present her case very soon. Again under Regina's guidance, Emma carried out the necessary enchantment. Once that was done, she took a deep breath and prepared to be soundly shot down. "Okay, let me just tell you first, you will not like this plan. I know you won't. But I've thought about it from all angles. Regina, as much as you give me a hard time, I think even you have to acknowledge that I'm not a complete idiot." Regina readily nodded, because it was true that Emma had more than proven herself. Accepting the compliment with a quiet smile, Emma continued, "So, while I know the first thing you're both going to say is 'no', I need you to hear me out. This is the only way to protect Storybrooke, and Fairytale Land, and get back to our families and friends." Her heart beating faster at the enormity of what she was planning to do, Emma concluded, "You have to leave me here. Let Cora think she's got a new trainee to take on, while you two go back home."

The first to recover from the hushed aftershock of this declaration, Snow exclaimed, "No! Absolutely not, Emma, I will not leave my daughter again!"

"Miss Swan that is ridiculous and dangerous. There is no way I am going to tell Henry, or anyone else in Storybrooke, that I just handed you over to my mother."

"Is that all?" Emma asked. Both of her companions spluttered, until Snow spoke again.

"What do you mean 'is that all?' Emma, this is crazy."

"I mean, go ahead and get your objections out now, so we can discuss this. Because this is _going_ to happen. We can plan it together, or I can do it alone, but this is what has to happen. Snow, Regina, you both tend to forget that I did have a life before Storybrooke. I took care of myself for many years, and in many settings. So don't dismiss my experience just because I'm not from Fairytale Land. Now, either we discuss this together, or I go to the village by myself and stand around until 'Millie' wanders along and finds me. Your choice." With that ultimatum set, Emma turned and prepared to exit to allow each woman time to process what had been said.


	11. Emma Swan, LMFT

_AN: Thanks to contrite shadow for taking the time to review this before leaving town. You are seriously awesome. Any of you who haven't read her stuff yet, go and read. To the Guest reviewer and anyone else confused or wondering, yes this is SwanQueen. Eventually. I'm taking a circuitous route to get there, but it will get there. Thanks again for all the reviews etc. I'm curious if anyone knows who Edgewood Dirk is and what that exchange in the previous chapter referenced, aside from the obvious Alice in Wonderland._

_*For anyone not familiar with the term, LMFT stands for Licensed Marriage and Family Therapist. It seemed appropriate as these three are increasingly interacting like a family in order to do what needs done._

Chapter 11

Snow intercepted Emma before she could leave, and placed her hands on Emma's shoulders. "Please, Emma, we need to talk about this."

"Yes, we do. I was hoping if I gave you time to think, maybe we could talk more in a few minutes."

"No, let's talk about it now. I need to understand why you think this is a good idea. You don't know what this world is like. You don't know what Cora is like. At this point, not even Regina and I really know what this world is like. And if Cora is someone _Regina's_ afraid of, how can you ask me to just turn you over to her and leave? Emma, how can I possibly leave you in Cora's care?"

"I think this much is something best left between you two. I'll be by the stream," Regina stated as she moved to leave the shelter. Emma could tell she was clearly uncomfortable, and not just about the conversation between her and Snow, but decided to leave it for the time being and deal with Snow's concerns first. Maintaining eye contact with Regina, Emma nodded her acknowledgement, then turned back to her mother.

"I know it sounds crazy," Emma started.

"You're darn right it does! Why would you possibly want to stay here, alone, with Cora? Emma, we just found each other again. Why do you want to separate us already?"

"It's not that. I promise, it's not that I want to."

"Then what is it? Even if I agreed that someone has to stay and someone has to go, why this way? What makes you think Regina and I should both go back? I understand someone needs to look out for Henry, but both of us? And don't you think you'd be better protected if one of us stayed with you?"

Emma took a deep breath. She knew this would be a hard sell from the moment she thought of it, so she had carefully considered her points. "Okay, here's the thing. As far as Storybrooke, it's not just about Henry. It's everyone. If we send just Regina back, I'd bet there's a good chance someone will try to kill her right away. I can't let that happen, for Henry. Also, I know you've seen the changes in her." Snow nodded; despite their lingering tension, she _had_ noticed. At this silent acknowledgment, Emma continued, "If we send just you back, you don't have magic, right?"

"No, but what does that matter? That's nothing new."

"Perhaps not, but the balance is. Think about this. Right now, with the three of us here, Gold, aka Rumpelstiltskin is on his own in Storybrooke without Regina to counterbalance him. From what I understand, it seems like their constant scheming managed to, somewhat, keep each other in check. And now Regina is increasingly on our side, especially for Henry's benefit. Gold seems pretty clearly to be only on his own side. So if you go back, without magic, who offsets Rumpelstiltskin?"

"What about Mother Superior?" At Emma's confused look, Snow clarified, "The Blue Fairy?"

"Well, you know more about that then I would. Is her magic inherent?"

Snow shook her head. "No, actually. It's dependent on fairy dust."

"Okay. We have no idea if they've found any, or if there even is any in Storybrooke. So she may or may not be able to help." Emma moved to her next point. "Regina can't stay and help from here, if I am working with Cora."

"Which I still don't understand," Snow reiterated.

"I'm getting there, Mom, I'm getting there." Placated by the endearment, Snow nodded. "Regina's already explained the magic link. If she stays, she will be found out by Cora, and so will I. For this to work, I have to be able to fool Cora."

"But wouldn't the link that you've established with Regina help you?"

"Absolutely. I'm counting on it, in fact. I believe that, if for no other reason than our bond through Henry, that link is strong enough to work between realms. I'm counting on being able to use that bond to keep in communication with all of you once you return to Storybrooke, and to bring you back here when the time is right."

"So you do plan on us coming back here, then."

"Of course. I know how important this land is to you, I've seen how much it means to you to be back here. We will take it back from Cora, and defeat her." Usually one to act before thinking, Emma found that all of this talking was giving her time to question herself. She didn't like it. Putting as much conviction in her voice as she could, which was considerably more than she actually felt, Emma summed up her points. "I need to know more about Cora, as she is now, in order to do that. _You_ can't do it. And it isn't safe for Regina to try. I'm the only one that has even a small chance."

Snow still looked concerned, but the tension showing in her features eased somewhat. "Emma, I'm really proud of you. I know talking through things hasn't always been your way. Opening up like you have can't be easy for you. Thank you for taking time to explain what you're thinking."

"So you agree?"

"Honestly, I guess I have to. I don't have to like it, though I see your points. But you must stay in touch with me." Her tone almost a plea, Snow added, "I cannot lose you again."

"No, you won't. I know you and Regina aren't exactly used to being on the same side, but I believe we can do this if we all do it together." Emma moved in to hug her mother. After a moment she took a step back and said, "I'm going to go check on Regina. She has to be at least as upset about this as you are."

Her concern deepening, Snow cautioned, "Emma, Cora is the reason Regina is who she is. You have to be careful."

"I know. I know." Emma gave a small wave and headed towards the nearby stream, where Regina would be waiting.

Several minutes later, Emma found her other companion sitting on a large stone in the shade near the stream. Sitting next to her, she prompted, "So tell me, Regina, what are your objections?"

Barely acknowledging her presence, Regina said, her voice devoid of emotion, "What would it matter if I had any? You've made it quite clear that our input is unwelcome."

"No, that's not what I said Regina. I do want your input. I have a much better chance of succeeding with your help than without. What I meant was that I will do it without if I have to. I hope I don't have to though. So, what is it you have a problem with?"

Finally looking at her, Regina's face twisted in scorn as she said, "Aside from the fact that the whole plan is certifiably insane? Nothing whatsoever."

Frustrated with her – could she be called friend, yet? – companion's childish attitude, Emma said, Look, we've talked about this over and over. There isn't another plan. This is the only way I see to take on Cora, and protect both Fairytale Land and Storybrooke. But I don't know how to blend in here. I need you, both of you, to teach me how to do that. And I need to know that you guys can take care of things back in Storybrooke so I can do my part here." Emma knew enough to be well aware that there was more at play here, and that it would take some work to get it all out in the open finally. She pushed for the next level. "What else?"

Resorting to her usual snark, Regina snapped, "Since when did you become a therapist? What's with all the talking lately?"

Emma took it in stride, having just heard a similar comment from Snow. "Well, Regina, you're right. It is different for me. Usually I just jump in and hope for the best. But look where that's gotten me. My son born in jail, his father abandoning me to take the rap, the whole of last year in Storybrooke. Here we are now in a completely different world. I figure maybe it's time to try something new."

Regina glanced around, seeming uncommonly hesitant. "I'm worried about Henry. He already hates me and thinks I'm evil. And he's right. How will I ever face him if I return to Storybrooke without you? What do I tell him? I will have no chance of winning him back."

"Ok, first of all he's not right. I know you were the Evil Queen, but you're not now." As Regina prepared to protest, Emma pushed on. "Just the fact that you worry about this shows me that much. That foster mom I told you guys about? She never worried what anyone actually thought of her, not in the same way. She worried about her image and reputation, but never about anyone else's actual emotions towards her. Second, Henry's a great kid. I love him dearly, and I know you love him more than anything. But he's also kind of a little shit."

Regina's maternal instincts proved themselves intact when she immediately yelled back, "How dare you?"

"No, let me finish," Emma insisted. "It's not a reflection on you, or really even on him. It's mostly circumstantial. He's preteen, so he's just going into the know-it-all, parents are idiots phase. He's adopted, and no matter how wonderful the adoptive parent may be, that has its own set of identity issues built in. And to top it off, he's incredibly smart as well as stubborn. He must have got his smarts from you," she grinned and nudged Regina with her elbow, "but I think he got a double dose of stubborn from us both."

Her attitude finally softening a little, Regina said, "Surely his father had some impact as well."

Emma's face clouded over slightly as she responded, "Let's not go there." At Regina's raised eyebrow, she conceded, "another time maybe. Anyway, back to my point, he's naturally smart, curious and stubborn. He's at the age to start rebelling, and, frankly, you're used to being in control. When's the last time there was someone you couldn't control, Regina?"

"Other than you?" They both chuckled, but Regina didn't have to think very long to answer that. "It has been a long time since anyone tried to defy me and lived to tell about it. It's also been a long time since I cared enough about someone to allow that. Anyone who dared defy me was soon brought to heel in one way or another. With the possible exception of Rumpelstiltskin – I'm not sure anyone can control him but himself."

"Exactly. But even with Rumpelstiltskin, it seems like you have a sort of uneasy truce where you willfully and knowingly use each other. Henry's the first to try to defy you without it being some kind of twisted game, right?"

"You may have a point." Regina acknowledged, "Well, even if that's all true..."

"Which it is," Emma insisted quietly, ignoring Regina's attempted glare at the interruption.

"It doesn't solve the problem. What do I tell Henry? How do I convince him I've changed? I have lied to him, consistently and for a long time. Why should he believe anything I tell him? I have no credibility left with him, I know that."

"Well, Regina, I think the answer's pretty simple really. You don't do it alone." Regina gave a guarded, but inquisitive, look so Emma went on. "We've established that Henry may not trust you right now, but I told you before, he _does_ love you." Regina looked away to hide the doubt in her eyes. "And as much as you don't like it, he does also love and trust Snow."

"Yes," Regina sneered, "I'm sure she and Charming will be quite happy to step in and take my place."

"No one can take your place Regina. You're his Mom. And he knows that, somewhere. In time, he'll remember. But for now, you may have to accept their help."

"Assuming I would accept any help from them, what makes you think Snow would help me?"

"Because I'll tell her to. I'll still be here, but Snow will be going back with you. She will support your story, both to Henry and to the town, and I'll make sure she keeps you safe."

"Keeps me safe? Why would you make that promise?"

"Well, for Henry obviously. But also because we will need you to defeat Cora, and if we have any chance of taking on Gold."

"What? We've never discussed that!"

"Never mind, I'm getting ahead of myself. One certifiably insane plan at a time, right? Anyway, you're changing Regina. I see it and, even though you probably don't care, Snow sees it as well. I'll make sure she knows that I expect her to help you and Henry reconnect. Trust me, as a mother who left her child I can promise you that she feels enough guilt over me to do this for me, even if she doesn't like it."

"You're going to play on her emotions?" Regina was simultaneously impressed and abashed. "It wasn't her doing, you know. I enacted the curse."

"That you did, and believe me you and I have our share of issues about that. But it wasn't you that chose to put me in a magic tree, by myself, minutes after I was born, and send me alone to a world no one knew anything about. That was all her and Charming. But that's between me and Snow." Regina simply acknowledged her words with a slight nod before Emma continued. "And, you will have me, in a sense. Those daggers we enchanted, won't they work between realms? That's what all the stories say; that you watched other realms through your mirrors."

"Well, they should, but we can't know that for sure. Remember, magic is different there and we haven't had time to learn _how_ different yet. But, theoretically yes, they should work."

"So, I'll be able to talk to Henry and let him know I'm okay. I'll be able to stay in contact with you and let you know what's going on with Cora, and talk to Snow about her kingdom. You won't be doing it alone anymore, Regina." Emma had sensed a shift as she spoke her last comments, and suspected she had touched on a deeper reason for Regina's dislike of her plan. She was unsure, though, whether to pursue it yet or whether to back off for a bit. Regina provided the answer for her.

"Well, it is getting late in the day. We should return so I can start on dinner. Shall we?" With that, Regina rose and turned back towards the path to the shelter, leaving no doubt that, at least for now, their conversation was over.


	12. Revelations

_AN: Thanks again to CS, who found time in a very busy week to go over this. These characters are not mine._

Chapter 12

On arriving at their shelter, Emma and Regina found Snow to be in conference with several birds and a few other forest creatures. Still not quite believing she wasn't imagining all of this, Emma approached her mother to find out if there was any news. As it turned out, the birds had just returned from their reconnaissance mission to the castle, and begun giving their report to Snow. Emma was grateful that she had arrived in time to hear most of the information first hand – er, first feather? She was only mildly surprised to learn that she didn't have to have Snow translate for her. It appeared that she had inherited her mother's ability to communicate with animals. Shortly after realizing this, Emma made a mental note to ask her mother and Regina about something that suddenly puzzled her. Returning her attention to the bird report, Emma realized her mother's feathered friends were almost finished.

Regina, who shared a mutual distrust with most of the animal kingdom, went directly inside and began preparing dinner. Once Snow and Emma were finished gathering intel, they dismissed the assemblage and joined Regina to further discuss plans. Over dinner, Snow filled in Regina and Emma (whose attention wandered more than once the first time) on what the birds had to say. Snow was visibly distressed as she explained that Cora had dismantled most of the nursery that had been intended for Emma. From what the birds reported, most of the furniture and all of the toys, clothes, and miscellaneous items had been removed. From the amount of dust gathered on the floor and what furniture did remain, it was obvious that nobody had visited the room in quite some time. This, the three women took as good news, because the enchanted wardrobe was one of the remaining pieces of furniture. The room being long abandoned meant easier and safer access than if it was currently in use. Now they had to figure out the best way for Emma to distract Cora, so the other two women could access the room.

Although there had not been much activity that day, it had been an emotionally draining one. For women not used to acknowledging those emotions, this made it an exhausting day. After clearing away the dishes and detritus from dinner, Emma stepped outside to have a few moments' peace. She was not surprised when Regina followed her shortly thereafter; their increasingly strong connection let Emma know that all was not resolved in Regina's mind. They sat in quiet contemplation for several minutes. When Emma felt an unusual, but somehow familiar, tug in her chest, she knew it was time to dig for the remainder. "So," Emma prompted Regina, "are you going to tell me what it is you're really afraid of?"

"I've already told you, I'm concerned about Henry."

"And?"

"And what? What are you getting at?" Although this was precisely why she had followed Emma outside, now that the moment was at hand Regina found herself defensive and distinctly uncomfortable. She was both Queen and Mayor, not some weak, simpering girl who talked about her feelings. She may need to talk about this, and Emma Swan may be the only person she would deign to discuss it with, but that didn't mean she had to make it easy on her. If Emma really wanted to know, she'd just have to prove it by working for it a little harder.

"There's something else bothering you. What is it?"

"Very well. If you must know, I find the idea of leaving anyone in my mother's care extremely distasteful." Okay, maybe not all _that_ hard. It had been a very long time since Regina Mills had anything resembling a confidant; apparently, the need for one overrode her desire to maintain the upper hand. She struggled to speak, her thoughts feeling trapped by almost palpable layers of defenses perfected over several decades. Although she still held largely to the conviction that emotions are for reserved for the weak, the decreasingly-Evil Queen pushed through that barrier enough to quietly admit, "Especially someone for whom I've developed some regard." When there was no immediate consequence of this revelation, she continued, "And the idea of you learning magic from her does not sit well either. I know what she is capable of, and I assure you it will not be pleasant." It was the truth, as far as it went.

Quiet though it was, Emma had heard Regina's rare compliment. She was well aware that it had cost her greatly to reveal so much of herself, and knew that she had to choose her response carefully or risk spooking her into an emotional retreat. "I believe you, but there are major differences here. First, I'm not her child. I'm an adult who doesn't need her approval to know who I am. Experience tells me that she'll try to 'woo' me before she shows me her cruel side. That gives us some time." Regina looked away, appearing conflicted, as Emma continued, "I can handle her." Emma paused and studied Regina's profile. Her face was still drawn and tense, looking as though she was fighting with herself about continuing the conversation. Emma gently pushed, "But that's not what you're really worried about, is it?"

Regina briefly glared at Emma, but found she wasn't able to hold it for long, and her expression softened into something like compassion. "It's fine, Miss Swan."

"No. We have to rely on each other for this to work. It's the only way to keep Henry and everyone else safe. So you need to talk to me. You're worried about magic, but not mine. So what is it?"

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Regina revealed, "It's Storybrooke. I know magic is different there, but I don't yet know how. I've adjusted to the changes here, but Storybrooke is an unknown."

"And you're worried you won't have magic?" Emma ventured. Watching Regina closely through the heavy pause that followed, the pieces finally fell together. "No, you're worried that you _will_ have magic, aren't you?"

"Yes, you twit! I am worried that I will have magic and it will further alienate my son!" Regina finally let loose.

"You're afraid you won't be able to resist using dark magic. Why? You've done well so far."

"I wish to be very clear about this," Regina replied tersely. "I am discussing this against my better judgment, and only for Henry's benefit."

"That's fine, as long as we discuss it."

"Understand, Miss Swan, that if you speak of this to anyone, not even Henry will be able to rein in my magic."

"Why do you do that, Regina?"

"I'm sure by now you have enough experience to know the appeal of using magic."

"No, not that. The 'Miss Swan' thing. Every time we have a serious talk or you get anywhere close to being vulnerable, you go back to calling me 'Miss Swan.' Why?"

"Fine, _Emma,_" Regina ground out between clenched teeth, "if you speak of this there will be consequences."

"I get it. Now stop stalling." It was not lost on Emma that there was, quite literally, no one else who could get away with speaking this way to the former Evil Queen.

"It has been easier for me to stay grounded here than it used to be. Something about the connection our magic has established has kept me more...balanced. Perhaps it is also the benefit of years gone by, but the pull to dark magic is minimal. I am concerned that returning to Storybrooke without you will interrupt that balance. Here I have had your training to focus on, as well as looking for a way back. Secluded as we are, there has been relatively little danger to contend with. But we both know that there are some very angry people in Storybrooke who would like nothing more than to exact their revenge on me. Without a counterbalance, it is much more likely that I will protect myself or retaliate using dark magic, and permanently lose Henry in the process."

The last few words brought an uncharacteristic fear to Regina's eyes, before she blinked it away. If Emma hadn't been so intent on her companion, she'd have missed it, but it was there; further confirmation that Regina was the right person to watch over Henry. After a moment deciding how much to share, Emma quietly but confidently assured, "I know a bit about addiction, Regina. I understand your fear. But I think you underestimate yourself, and us. Like it or not, we make a good team." Emma gently nudged Regina with her elbow, a quiet emphasis that they now shared a near-inescapable connection. "We have the daggers. We'll talk as often as we need to. Snow already agreed to talk to Henry about our time here so he knows how much you've changed. With the daggers, I'll be able to talk to him too. We can talk to him together. He's angry and confused, but you're his mom. You won't lose him."

Although her stiff posture and worried countenance eased somewhat, Regina only responded with, "Hmmm." As if suddenly making a decision, she then said, "Well, it is late and we have much to do tomorrow in preparation for this insane plan of yours. I'll be retiring now. Good night."

Emma watched Regina reenter the shelter and sat outside for a few more minutes, pondering. Movement to one side caught her attention, and she looked up to see Graham's wolf watching her. She had seen brief glimpses through the trees before now, but this was the first time she could fully see the creature. It stood watching her with interest, before taking a few steps away. It the paused and looked back over its shoulder, again catching her eye. Several times it repeated this process, until Emma got the message – it wanted her to follow. As she rose and approached, the wolf trotted away, fast enough to maintain a distance it was comfortable with, but slow enough for Emma to follow. Several minutes later, it stopped, looked at her again, and disappeared into the forest. As Emma tried to figure out where it had gone, Graham stepped out and greeted her. "Emma, hi."

"Graham! How are you?"

"I'm well. How are you? Regina hasn't harmed you?"

Slightly annoyed, but understanding of his continued mistrust, Emma said, "No, she's actually trying very hard to change. She doesn't want to lose Henry, and she knows she will if she goes back to being the Evil Queen."

Clearly disbelieving, Graham asked only, "And how is that going?"

"Surprisingly well. She and Snow will never be BFFs, but they are working together as well as can be expected. We have a plan to get them back to Storybrooke, and..."

"Whoa, wait. What do you mean 'get _them_ back to Storybrooke?' Aren't you going too?"

"Eventually, yes. But there's something I have to take care of here first."

"What could be so important that you would stay here alone?"

"Cora." At Graham's confused look, she explained, "Regina's mother. She is the one who created the Evil Queen. She's also the one now going by Snow White. I have to stay here to deal with her. And before you try to warn me," she cut off the inevitable protest, "I know. I know what I'm getting into here. But I have to do it. And I'm not as alone as they think I am. I know if I need help I can count on you."

"Of course you can, Emma, but be careful. The reason I met you here tonight, there's been talk in the village. The old widow Millie has been asking about you. She wants to know if anyone's seen you or knows where to find you."

"Okay, that's good actually. I can make that work in our favor. Graham, Millie is Cora. We think that's how she keeps on top of the local gossip, by visiting settlements in disguise. Look, don't tell her anything. I'll figure out how to use that to help us. Hey, I'd better get back before they start to worry. Snow's already upset enough about having to separate again, and Regina's kinda freaking out about having to deal with her mother."

"Okay Emma. Can you find your way back?"

"Um, eventually. Maybe. I suppose I could use magic, I've been working on using it to track wildlife. Maybe I could use the same idea to track our prints in reverse." The last bit trailed off, as Emma was clearly thinking out loud. The two friends said their goodbyes, and Emma did indeed apply her magic to find her way back. As she approached their temporary home, she noticed Snow standing outside, looking around. She appeared to be nearly frantic, until Emma called out, "Mom, I'm right here!"

Snow let out a relieved breath and hurried to Emma, asking, "Where have you been? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I promise. I've been...I met with someone." Emma paused, looking around to ensure that there was no one to overhear her revelation. "Okay, he doesn't want me to tell Regina, which I guess I can understand, but I think you'd like to know." At Snow's impatient look Emma confessed, "I won't be as alone here as you think. Graham is here, alive."

"Graham? You mean Sheriff Graham, the Huntsman?"

"That's the one. He said Regina did something to his heart that sent him back here in an altered state. When the curse broke, he remembered himself and has been living as he did before. He told me that Millie has been asking about me in the village, I thought maybe we could use that. He also gave me a whistle, like the one he made for you, in case I ever need him."

"Thank you for telling me. I still don't like this idea, but I do feel better knowing you won't be completely alone." Snow and Emma had arrived back at the shelter by this time, and decided it was time to turn in for the night. Regina was sound asleep on the makeshift bed, and Snow volunteered for door duty. Emma made her way to the bed and settled herself next to Regina, who shifted slightly. As Regina's forearm came into contact with Emma's back, something inside both women eased and allowed them a peaceful sleep.


	13. Back to the Village

Chapter 13

The next morning, all were in agreement; it was time to get on with things. They had their end goals – well, at least their mid goals – defined; now it was time to get to the business of how to achieve them. This meant that, in short order, they had to figure out how to: prepare Emma for being alone in Fairytale Land, get Cora's attention without being obvious about it, deceive Cora while keeping Emma safe, get Snow and Regina to the wardrobe so they could return, and agree on guidelines for making contact once Snow and Regina returned to Storybrooke. In all, they had rather a lot of planning to be done. One of the greatest concerns, especially for Regina, was figuring out how to successfully deceive her mother without Cora catching on. Regina was well aware of just how shrewd her mother was and remained unconvinced that this would be possible. As Regina prepared breakfast and pondered, Snow opened the conversation they needed to have next.

"Okay, Emma, you managed to persuade us yesterday. Now I think it's time to tell us both what exactly it is you wish to accomplish by doing this. I know ultimately we all want to bring down Cora and make it possible to return to Fairytale Land. How do you intend to deal with Cora?"

"Well," Emma began hesitantly, "I'll need your help to figure it out. I...have some ideas but they're not really fleshed out yet. I know we need someone on the 'inside' here to find out exactly what the status of things is, and we established that I'm the only one that can do that. I don't think we'll know exactly what to do about it until we have more information. Cora has to have a weak spot somewhere." Emma turned to Regina and forestalled her protest. "I know you probably disagree, but everyone has a weakness. I have to find what it is, but to do that I have to gain her trust as much as possible. I don't know how long that will take. I assume her trust is not easily earned, or ever complete." Regina confirmed this with a small nod. "So this may take a while. I'll talk to all of you as often as possible and we'll plan it together as we go."

"I'd feel better if we had a definite plan going in, but I understand what you mean," Snow replied.

"In the meantime," Regina added, "we must find a way to keep my mother from realizing that she is being played. Believe me, if she even suspects that this is the case it will not be pretty. First we have to get her attention, but that shouldn't be difficult. She's already detected that you have magic and I'm sure she's doing her own scheming on how to harness it for her own purposes. She is a master predator, Emma, and if you think you can out-hunt her on her own terms you are mistaken. You must be exceptionally careful. We have to present the opportunity while making her think she is persuading you to work with her."

"Well, that's easy. I'll just go into the village again. I'm sure 'Millie' will show up; she has every other time. What, um, what about the sword though? I mean, I have no idea how to use one so really. What am I going to do with it?"

"That, as you say, is easy," Regina explained. "My mother will undoubtedly recognize that the sword has magic right away. That is why it was important that you be the one to do that- it must feel as though it is connected to you and must not be familiar to her otherwise. You will use this to your advantage. Tell her that you inherited this sword from your family, but never received any training on how to use it. It will simply seem to her that the moment the sword transferred to your ownership, its' magic melded with your own. She will not be able to resist you; that is, the chance to train you." Emma thought Regina might have blushed slightly at her word choice, but decided against mentioning it. She definitely needed Regina on her side, and embarrassing the woman was not the way to ensure their continued alliance.

"Okay, that's settled." Snow decided it was time to rejoin the discussion. "How do we make Emma seem like a native of this realm when she still knows very little about it?" Silence reigned for a few minutes as all pondered what would be required and how long it would take.

Emma spoke in her usual blunt manner. "Well, maybe we don't."

"What do you mean, honey?"

"Snow, we know of at least three realms: here, the world Storybrooke is in, and Wonderland. Doesn't it seem likely there are others as well? I mean, I was thinking about this when we first got here. If this place, which I never knew was real, truly exists, then what else is seen in my world as make-believe but really exists? What about the land from The Neverending Story? Hogwarts? Middle Earth? That place from The Dark Tower? Or that series they made into Legend of the Seeker on TV? Why don't we just say I'm from a different realm altogether? I mean, not even Cora could know of every possible realm that might ever exist. So we pick one, or make one up, and I don't have to act like I know everything about this place. Maybe that explains what happened to my family too, if she asks." Emma noticed Regina giving her an undefinable look and asked, "What?"

Regina wasn't sure whether she was more impressed by her companion's reasoning, or that she appeared to be quite well-read. Not that she would come out and say that, of course, although her response was slightly less acerbic than it would have once been. "That might actually work. Perhaps you could tell her you're from a land of tactless, clumsy blonds." The two women smirked at each other before returning to making serious plans.

"Okay," Snow again joined in. "We need a name for the realm you're from and a story for how you got here."

"We need one for you too, Snow, uh, Mom."

"And why is that?" Regina asked suspiciously, wondering if Emma had decided to change her plans.

"No, Emma's right Regina. The first time we met Millie together. Emma said when she ran into Millie in the village she asked about me too. Cora is smart enough to wonder why Emma is suddenly alone."

"I do hate it when you're right, dear, but you are. She will ask about that, and she will want to know whether any one might come looking for you if you disappear."

After a moment's thought, Emma's face lit up with inspiration. Snapping her fingers in her excitement, she suggested "I hired you as a guide to find someone who can teach me swordplay."

"That works. When we first met her, I did most of the talking so it makes sense that I would be from the area. Why am I not with you anymore?"

"After we found the village, maybe we had a disagreement. You wanted to take me somewhere else, and I thought you were just trying to get more money."

"And in a heated argument you killed her. I like it!" Regina chimed up.

While Snow glared and started to argue, Emma thought briefly before agreeing. "Actually, that makes sense. If she thinks I killed you then there's no one to come after me. Also, we don't have to worry that she'll send someone out to look for you. If she tried to, it might cause trouble."

"Yes, that's true. It will also convince her that you have the ruthlessness for whatever she may have in mind. Emma, I can show you just where to strike if you want to make it more authentic..."

"Enough Regina. You know very well I'm not going to hurt Snow, or you for that matter. But it is a plausible cover that should hold up. Is there anything else we need to sort out now?"

"Well, there is the little matter of Snow and I reaching and activating the wardrobe. As I said before, my mother will certainly have the castle protected not only by guards but by magic that will alert her to any intruders. And assuming we do make it in, if I am not able to activate the wardrobe on my own we will be trapped inside."

"The Blue Fairy told us there was only enough magic in it to transport one person, that's why we had to send Emma alone." Both Snow and Regina pretended not to see Emma's small wince at her mother's words. "What if we can't make it work at all?"

"There is more to magic than those ridiculous fairies would have you believe. It can be done, I assure you. My only concern, since magic is different now, is whether mine alone will be adequate or whether Emma and I would once again have to combine our abilities. If that is the case, it will significantly complicate things."

"Maybe not as much as you're worried about, Regina. As much as our magics recognize each other, maybe I could sort of, reach out to you with mine. If we time it right, I could disguise it as 'accidentally' doing something in front of Cora with a small bit of it, while sending most of it out to help you."

"Would that work Regina?"

"It might, actually. We are already counting on using that connection between realms, doing so here is certainly possible. I warn you, however, that splitting your magic as you suggest is not easy and can be intensely painful if something goes wrong."

Emma swallowed at the warning, then replied, "Noted Regina. Well, look at it this way – if something goes wrong maybe it will just further convince Cora to teach me." Snow looked concerned, but nodded her assent. Seeing the worry on her face, Emma pointed out, "Snow, it won't be the first time Regina and I have tried this. Granted it will be from a greater distance, but we've already experimented with it some in my training. It's not totally new to me." With that reassurance Snow relaxed visibly. "Okay, once we get you two back to Storybrooke, you're gonna have to wait for me to make contact. I'll have to find somewhere safe from Cora to talk to you." With that, the women seemed to run out of steam. None could think of any other pressing concerns needing to be addressed, and so they fell into a contemplative silence.

A couple of hours later, it seemed that the moment of truth had arrived. It was time to stop planning and start acting. Snow openly fretted over Emma, reminding her of various parts of their plan, and particularly reminding Emma that she loved her. Emma, aware how concerned Snow was, accepted the maternal fawning as gracefully as she could. Conversely, anyone who didn't really know Regina would have likely thought that she didn't care either way; to Emma, though, her distress was obvious. While Snow fretted and fidgeted, Regina very quietly and methodically cleaned each and every section of the shelter, mostly without magic. Emma knew this was Regina's way of feeling like she could retain control when she must know that the results, good or bad, of coming events were out of her hands. Emma kept an eye on Regina, knowing the other woman would never come right out and express concern for her wellbeing as Snow did. This seemed like a good opportunity to practice consciously using the now well-established link between them, that even Snow had reluctantly had to acknowledge. Throughout the morning, Emma would occasionally pause and focus on that link, concentrating on feelings of comfort, warmth, and confidence. Although nothing was ever said, she knew each time she succeeded by the slight sigh or short pause in activity form Regina. If Snow was aware of the interaction, she didn't draw attention to it.

Ultimately, they all ran out of last minute preparations to use as excuses for prolonging the inevitable. Snow helped Emma affix her new sword in the scabbard at her side while Regina checked Emma's provisions one last time. The plan was simple: Emma would carry a small pack, her new sword (with the dagger safely tucked in her boot), and little else. She would return to the village alone, hoping to run into "Millie" again on the journey. Failing that, she would continue on to the village tavern, staying at the inn overnight if necessary. If she didn't encounter "Millie" by the second afternoon, she would start making inquiries about sword training and joining the Queen's forces. For this part of the plan, Regina had remarked, "Perhaps your natural tendency to stumble through life will prove useful."

After Emma managed to get Cora's attention, in whatever form, she would use the magical link she shared with Regina to let her know. It would then be up to Regina to transport them both directly to the wardrobe and then on to Storybrooke. This was another reason Emma had used to justify to both women the need for them to return together. Based on what she had experienced in her own training, and on Regina's comments, Emma knew that Regina would likely be completely exhausted and possibly physically ill. Regina had explained, and Snow had often reminded, that all magic comes with a price. In a rare moment of openness, Regina had told Emma that Rumpelstiltskin often reminded her of this during her own training, but like so many other things he had twisted it to his own purposes. The cost, while real, was not always catastrophic. Sometimes it was tiredness or physical exhaustion; at other times it was indeed a massive loss. It could also be any number of things in between. The price was always determined by both the strength and the intent of the magic performed. Emma was well aware that Regina would be not only transporting herself and Snow, but also breaking through Cora's wards and activating the wardrobe. Considering how powerful Cora was, that was a lot of magic to create and to fight, simultaneously. Even if they didn't want to admit it, Emma knew that Snow needed Regina to get back and, if she were knocked out or became ill, Regina would likewise be completely dependent on Snow for a while.

As Emma approached the village, she occasionally gave a gentle tug on the link shared with Regina. She assured herself it was only to make sure it worked at a distance, not to reassure herself or Regina. She certainly wasn't concerned about missing her once the older women had returned to Storybrooke. A few times she even felt Regina initiate the connection, again convincing herself that it was merely for practice. Around noon she arrived back in the now familiar village and headed directly to the tavern. She ordered whatever they had available for lunch and the local brew, as she settled in to wait. While her meal was prepared, she used that time to draw upon the bond shared with Regina and communicate that she had arrived. As it had been explained and practiced, there were no chants or fancy rituals needed. Emma just had to concentrate on Regina and on the information she intended to convey. Soon she received a warm feeling of accomplishment that she realized did not come from her. Whether Regina was proud of her or just relieved that things were going well so far, Emma was unsure. She chose to believe it was both.

Emma continued to pass time in the tavern, waiting to see if the old woman would show. In the early afternoon, her patience was rewarded. Emma overheard two patrons discussing Millie's increasingly frequent visits to town and her interest in the mysterious blond woman. As Emma was hoping to make contact this time, in contrast to her first visit to the tavern, she sat where she could easily be seen. Shortly, one of the patrons looked in her direction and leaned over to his companion, pointing rather obviously at Emma. She held the man's gaze and pointed to herself, an inquisitive look on her face. After a few moments of indecision, the man cautiously rose and approached Emma's table. "Excuse me," he began, "do you know an old woman by the name of Millie? She's been asking around about someone, and you seem to fit her description."

Emma responded, "Well, I did meet an elderly woman on the road a couple of times." Emma paused for effect, as though thinking back. "I think Millie was her name, actually. Did she say what she wants?"

"No, only that she wanted to speak with you. She's a regular in town, although she doesn't live here. Perhaps she'll come in today."

"Yes, well, thank you for letting me know. I'm Emma, by the way. If you see her again, let her know I'll be staying at the tavern for a few days." So far, so good. Word was officially out that she was there and could easily be found. After sitting for a bit longer, Emma decided to wander through the village for a while. She could only linger in the tavern for so long. Although there wasn't much to the little village, she really had nothing else to do at the moment. Until either she encountered Millie or had to check into the inn for the night, she might as well do some exploring. The only other time she had done so had been in feline form, and she was not yet experienced enough to have the knowledge translate precisely from one form to another. She had vague impressions and wisps of memory, but those had faded in the time since. Emma had high hopes that Millie would show today, so she put off checking in at the local inn.

As evening settled in, Emma decided that today would not be the day. She took a room at the inn and promptly began digging through her sack, grateful that Regina had armed her with substantial provisions in case she had to wait a day or two. She knew cooking was a means of coping for the Queen, but it felt a little like maybe it was Regina's way of showing concern. Emma pulled out the dagger, deciding it was time to practice another new trick. Activating the enchantment as Regina taught her, she attempted to connect to both Regina's and Snow's daggers simultaneously. They had practiced this in and around the shelter, but never from this distance.

To her relief, the women's faces popped up side by side. Immediately they talked over each other, wanting to know exactly what had transpired and where Emma was at that moment. She reassured them that she was well first, then filled them in together on the day's events. After a brief conversation, the three women severed the connection, readying for bed and another uncertain day.


	14. Interlude

_A/N: Hi folks, sorry for the ridiculous delay. I hope that, now that I've finally gotten through this chapter it will start flowing more smoothly again. Just over 24 hours ago I watched as my world shattered when my beloved dog was hit and killed by traffic in front of me. Remarkably, within 7 hours we had met a homeless man who had found a homeless puppy in need of a family. So as I long for sleep that I can't find, I mourn the loss of Maddee and rejoice at the addition of Miracle HeartSong Raine. (So we're sentimental saps. Shut up.) The good news for you is that I finally made myself sit down and cobble this together. It is going direct to video, er, post sans Beta reader this time. I'm just impatient, though contrite shadow is still the best person I could have gotten for a Beta. Thanks to CS for her help in the past and hopefully to come in the future. Please let me know if you see any mistakes or anything that doesn't make sense – I have had very little sleep and am just now feeling like it might finally be possible. Enough of my crap, here's the darn story. Thanks for reading and for your patience and support._

Chapter 14

The next morning, as Emma tried to decide how to pass the time that day, there came a gentle knock on her door. Hopeful, she opened the door to the kind visage of Millie, disguising the rotten soul within. Emma was grateful that announcing her presence had paid off. "Millie, how are you?" she greeted.

"Oh, I'm wonderful dear! It's so good to see you. I just wanted to see how you are. If you don't mind my saying, you and your friend didn't strike me as locals. Speaking of, where is she?" Millie looked past Emma, clearly trying to establish whether someone else was present.

"We, um, parted ways. Bit of a disagreement." Emma left it intentionally vague, but with an undertone of dark emotion.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that." Although Millie appeared sincere, Emma was well aware that she was in fact relieved. "And what are your plans now?" Millie inquired.

"Well, I'm not quite sure." Playing the lost and overwhelmed out-of-towner wasn't all that difficult for Emma. She continued, laying the groundwork for her cover story. "See, I inherited this sword from my family. It's supposed to be special, magical or something, but I don't know how to use it. I thought about trying to join the Queen's forces but I'm not really trained, so..."

As Emma deliberately trailed off, Cora's excitement briefly bled through the disguise before she quickly collected herself and responded. "My son, may he rest in peace, was in the Queen's Guard. Some of his friends have kept an eye on me since he was killed in that dreadful attack on the Castle. Perhaps I could get them to help you. Would you like that?"

Emma quickly agreed, nodding in emphasis. "Yes, that would be great! When do we leave?"

"Anxious to get started, I see." Millie chuckled. "If you can wait here, I need to go and talk to them. I'll return by midday tomorrow, at the latest."

"Oh, sure. I'll just stay here until I see you again then. Until tomorrow."

"Yes dear. I'll see you soon." With that, Millie hobbled away and Emma settled in her room again, preparing to contact Snow and Regina.

After a brief chat with Snow, who assured her that she had not killed Regina and hidden the body, Emma wondered what to do with the rest of her day. Obviously there was no TV. She could practice magic, but that was tricky. She had to sell herself to Cora as ignorant and untrained in the ways of magic. If Emma practiced too much, not only did she risk being noticed but she might not be able to hide the training she'd received from Regina. Unsurprisingly, her stomach made itself known. While she had supplies, Emma thought that perhaps returning to the tavern would help her gather more information about the state of the kingdom, or at least the local area.

As she finished a meal which in no way measured up to what Regina could do with just a few ingredients, Emma noticed a familiar-seeming cloaked figure make its way to the exit. The figure paused just briefly near her table before continuing outside. Emma settled her tab and followed. Once outside, she noticed that her quarry had moved towards the tree line at the edge of town. Just before entering the shelter of the forest, the figure turned and confirmed her suspicions. To Emma's great relief, when the hood of the cloak was lifted slightly she was greeted with a warm smile from Graham. Without further hesitation, she followed him into the forest.

Emma spent the remainder of the day with Graham. She updated him on the plan and filled him in on her cover story. Graham agreed that it was plausible. Despite himself, he laughed when she told him of Regina's comment about her stumbling through life. As Sheriff Graham, he had seen enough of the awkward situations she tended to wind up in that he had to agree with the assessment. Graham shared with her some of his memories of Fairytale Land before the curse, when it was a much more lush and vibrant world. After a largely uneventful day spent in the company of her friend, Emma returned to her room in the village. There she tapped into the stores that Regina had sent her with and prepared a satisfying, if simple, meal.

As Emma was finishing her supper, there was a firm knock at her door followed by the now familiar billow of purple smoke. Presently, Regina stood at the inside of the closed door looking more frazzled than Emma had ever seen her. Torn between irritation and curiosity, Emma queried, "Regina? Is something wrong?"

"Is something wrong? You mean other than spending the last 24 hours with that insufferably cheery and self righteous woman? Why would anything be wrong?"

"Whoa, hey, Regina, that woman happens to also be both my mother and my best friend. Believe me, I know how annoyingly chipper she can be, but she's still my friend. Seriously, is something wrong? Has something happened?"

Regina took a few steps into the small room and took a few deep breaths before speaking further. "No, Emma, nothing has happened. I just needed to get away from her for a bit. I know you and Henry would never forgive me if I let her push me too far and hurt her. I figured I'd see what you've screwed up since last night so we could get started on fixing it." Regina's smirk, which was unusually warm, belied the harshness of her accusation as she entered further and deposited her queenly wares into the only available throne – which is to say that she sat with uncharacteristic gracelessness on the only hard, wooden, and wholly uncomfortable chair in the room. "Have you turned any peasants into stinkweed yet?"

Emma, having stood to approach at the knock on the door, resettled herself on the lone bed and leaned against the wall as she replied. "Well, there was the perfectly normal goat that now has two rear ends, the stockboy who is now a stock girl, but no stinkweed yet." With a slightest of hesitations, Emma switched from sarcasm to truth. "No, I haven't used magic except to contact you and Snow. I don't want to draw attention or anything."

"Mmm," Regina complimented; despite the outward lack of enthusiasm, their connection ensured that Emma understood Regina actually approved of her reasoning. They both knew just as clearly that Regina would never verbalize that, however. As they talked further, at times dangerously bordering on "chatting," the atmosphere became increasingly intimate and charged. Over the course of their time in Fairytale Land, both women had become aware of their seemingly natural tendency to touch in some way at night, when sharing the sleeping pallet. When both women were awake and alert, their interactions had increasingly consisted of flirty or suggestive banter and innuendo – but only when Snow was not around.

Well-versed in one means of relieving the stress and fear both women were experiencing about the upcoming tasks, Regina rose and approached Emma slowly, tantalizingly. She captured Emma's eyes in a smoldering gaze as she glided towards her, lightly grazing Emma's knee with the side of her hand as she moved to sit beside the younger woman. "Emma, perhaps we should try working magic together once more," she whispered, seduction dripping from her words.

Emma, very nearly enthralled, knew she had to stay strong. Stuttering, she implored, "Re- Regina, stop." As Regina continued to invade her space, Emma held up a hand to Regina's shoulder. Pushing lightly, she moved further against the wall and once again said, "Regina, enough. Stop this now."

Startled, and stung by rejection, Regina dropped both hands to her sides and looked at Emma through a haze of arousal, power, and confusion. "Emma, what are you talking about?"

"Enough Regina! We're both big girls here. We both know what you're doing. Do you think you're the only woman ever to use her body to get what she wants? Come on, be serious. I was a bail bonds-person for years. The night Henry came to me, do you know what I had just finished doing?"

"Blowing out a candle on your birthday cupcake, as I recall you telling me. How is that relevant?"

"Yes, but before that. I captured a mark by tricking him into meeting for a date. And believe me, that's one of the milder tricks I've used. So I know what it looks like when a woman is trying to seduce someone for her own gain."

"I'm sure you have many interesting stories from the street corner, but I still fail to see how-"

"Shut up! God woman, just shut up and listen to someone else for a change. Whatever I've done, isn't that much different from you screwing Graham to keep the Sheriff's Department in your back pocket. So just shut up and let me finish." Regina glared, as she often did, but remained quiet, so Emma continued. "Regina, there is something real here. Something more than just seduction, power, manipulation. We both know there is a connection between us we can't escape, no matter how much we may try." Despite her effort, Regina couldn't completely suppress the wry smirk in acknowledgement of Emma's point. "And," Emma continued, "there's more at stake here than our own pride, or our libidos. It seems that whole kingdoms depend on our success. More importantly, I want to go home. I want to see Henry, and I know you do too. And I don't want to screw up our chances of getting back to him just so we can get laid or keep up these power games or whatever else you want to call it. I don't wanna do the whole U-Haul thing here and overlook a lead that might help us get home. Okay? I..it's…" Shaking her head in frustration at her inability to express these still new and confusing feelings, Emma then sighed and continued, "I'm not saying no; I'm saying not now, and not like this. If you want me, if you want this, what's between us, we have to wait. We have to work for it. If, and when, we do make it back to him, I won't have Henry hurt more because we decided to use each other here." As Regina only watched her, thankfully intent on listening for a change, Emma concluded, "That's it, that's all I wanted to say."

With that, Emma rose from the bed and stood before the room's small window.. She was not accustomed to being vulnerable, certainly not by choice, and she had now opened herself to Regina and Snow more than she ever intended or thought possible. Taking time to calm herself and collect her thoughts, Emma watched as the small but bustling village wound down for the night. Soft though they were, she did not miss Regina's steps as she approached Emma. Regina stopped just shy of Emma's left shoulder and laid a gentle hand on her back. Softly, she returned Emma's offering of trust, "You're right. About everything you just said, you are correct. I _am_ sorry. I was out of line. As you say, I am used to using seduction to get what I wish for. But, as you pointed out, what we both want most right now is to return to our son and no amount of seduction will help with that, nor is it appropriate under the circumstances. So, again, I apologize. And do not get used to hearing those words from me, I do not use them often. I do know that, like it or not, our magic is stronger when we work together. Combined, our power is greater even than what I had achieved before casting the curse. Somehow, magic has changed here. Or maybe just my magic has changed, I don't know yet. But when we touch-" Emma startled Regina by laughing at that. "Miss Swan! I was trying to take a chance, to open-"

Emma spun around to face Regina, and grabbed her hand before she could retreat. Still smiling, she interrupted, "Oh, can it Regina. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that when you said that, something ran through my head; an old song lyric, I don't even remember the song. Just something about how you said it made me think of this old song, that's all. _I _apologize now, and like you that's not something I do lightly. We are stronger together. Take that however you like, I mean it on every level. I ground you…" Emma paused and watched Regina for some indication that she was listening. Regina gave a small nod of assent, and Emma went on, "And you give me focus and direction. You are very skilled with magic, you have knowledge and experience I don't. I seem to have a type of magic you don't, but I can't control it very well without your guidance. We need to really be together for this to work – again, take that any way you want. There's no way I can take on Cora by myself. But guess what; I'm not going to leave you to face her alone either. Okay? You don't have to manipulate me, or seduce me, to get me to help you with this. We want the same things. I'm in. We'll see this through. We'll get back to our son, and maybe we'll be able to give him a family; if not a sane one, at least a slightly less contentious one." Emma went for the cheap shot, grateful when Regina let out a genuine chuckle.

Each woman was well aware that their hands remained joined but made no effort to separate. After a few moments of quiet but intense eye contact, Regina cleared her throat and broke the silence. "Well, I should get back. I need to be ready for transporting that mother of yours with me next time."

"Yeah," Emma said. "We'll figure this out together, but for right now we have different places we need to be to get it done. Go on back, we'll talk soon." With a barely perceptible nod and not-quite-there squeeze of their joined hands, Regina made her exit once again. Oddly, Emma noticed, the purple had a slightly different hue this time.


	15. Moving Forward

_A/N: Still not mine. Thanks as always to CS, who puts so much time and care into editing that she probably should get co-authoring credit. Thanks to all who have read/reviewed/etc and for the condolences you all offered. The puppy with a ridiculously long name, usually just called Miracle, is doing amazingly well and has kept us from falling apart this last week or so._

_Random aside - I've reached the point where trying to come up with chapter titles is sometimes as difficult as coming up with the chapters themselves. Why did I think naming the chapters was a good idea in the first place? And now..._

Chapter 15

The next morning found Regina and Snow once again taking care to avoid each other as much as possible; their old animosities choking off any unnecessary attempts at communication. Of course, both women were smart enough to know that they would eventually have to speak in order to work together, whether in Fairytale Land or Storybrooke, but neither was ready to break the stalemate quite yet. Nevertheless, they efficiently carried out their usual tasks; one providing food and the other preparing it for consumption. Afterwards, Snow resumed fashioning arrows and sharpening the weapons she had available. Regina sat at the other end of the space, repairing the ridiculous jacket Emma had wisely chosen to leave behind. For a time, they both seemed oblivious to the other; each woman keeping not only herself but her focus restricted to her corner and task.

By mid-day, the silence had become oppressive for both women. It was time to find a way to tolerate each other, rather than just inhabit the same space without open conflict. Setting down the arrow she had been preparing, Snow took a deep breath and threw the first volley. "If you hate that jacket so much, why are you bothering to repair it?"

Regina's hands hesitated briefly before she responded, "I thought I would take it back for Henry. He's always been a sentimental boy; I thought it might help him to have something of Emma's while she is away."

Snow looked on as Regina continued to deftly repair the jacket. Her skilled hands almost seemed to caress the material of Emma's jacket as though it were her son. A swift pang of jealousy flared at the maternal act, but Snow quickly tamped it down when she realized something else. "You've changed, Regina."

"What do you mean, dear?"

"I mean, I haven't seen you this tender in years; decades really. You really do love him, don't you?"

"How's that?" Her body betraying her disgust at being called "tender" – she couldn't quite stop the twitch of her shoulders at the word – Regina nevertheless looked up, apparently intrigued by Snow's comment despite her efforts to remain closed off.

"Henry; you really do love him."

Regina tried to fix Snow with a steely gaze, but couldn't sustain it. Instead, she blinked a couple of times and looked away, simply responding "Yes, very much," before continuing with her task.

"Did you…?" Snow began, trailing off with uncharacteristic reticence.

"Did I what?" Regina waited a beat, and when Snow remained silent she prodded, not so gently, "Say what's on your mind, so I can concentrate on Emma." A barely perceptible pause betrayed who was really foremost in her mind, then, "-s jacket…repair." Snow noticed the slip, but made no comment and saw Regina breathe a sigh of relief, apparently also content to leave some things forever unsaid between them.

Snow braced herself to ask a most painful question, that had haunted her for years. "Did you ever truly love me?" Once she managed that much, it was almost natural to add, "Because I loved you so much, Regina."

Whatever she had thought might come out of Snow's mouth, this certainly was not it. Regina was taken aback, not only by Snow's question but by the confusing mix of emotions it elicited. After swallowing a lump of feelings she couldn't identify, Regina cleared her throat and replied, "I fail to see how that is relevant." Her eyes remained steadfastly on the jacket in her lap, although her shoulders hunched briefly, betraying her discomfort, before she noticed and forced them to relax.

Snow pressed on, clearly intent, now that she finally had this opportunity to really communicate with Regina, on gaining the answers that she'd wanted for so long. "It _is_ relevant, Regina. To me it is. For so long you were my hero. You saved my life, taught me about True Love. You were my dearest friend. You may have been my step-mother but I loved you like a sister. And then, one day, you just turned on me. I understand now; I know what Cora made you believe. But, did you ever truly care for me, or was it all just an act? Were you just plotting the whole time how to kill me?" Her courage finally leaving her, Snow's voice was barely even a whisper. Tears threatened to fall as she concluded, "Was any of it real, Regina?"

As she listened to this heartfelt outpouring of emotion, Regina's movements slowed to a standstill, and she silently pleaded that her companion's own struggle to cope with overwhelming feelings would keep her from noticing Regina's breath catching as she turned her face away. She tried very hard to be angry. Anger and hate had always been her fall-back positions when she felt threatened, and they'd served her well… until, without warning, they no longer did. To her great dismay, so many decades of rage seemed to have consumed all available fuel; the fire suddenly flaring, but then fizzling out almost immediately. Regina was left feeling more vulnerable than she had since the times of which Snow was speaking. Feeling too many raw emotions, and not willing to share the experience, Regina abruptly popped out of the shelter and to the nearby stream.

Snow was only slightly startled, and greatly disappointed, by Regina's sudden retreat. But she didn't pursue her; the woman had obviously reached her limit for now. A short time later, Regina reappeared. With urgency that Snow did not understand, Regina ordered, "Get your weapons and anything you wish to take with you; it is time."

* * *

Promptly at daybreak, there was a knock at Emma's door. Emma groaned and tried to go back to sleep, but the knock repeated, this time accompanied by Millie's voice. "Emma, dear, are you in? I've returned with some of the Queen's soldiers. They can help you out, dear. Are you up?" Emma groaned again, but rose as swiftly as she was able in her sleepy state. Making sure she was decent, Emma opened the door to see Millie with two soldiers flanking her. "Oh dear," Millie said on seeing her. "I've woken you up. I'm so sorry. Would you like us to come back later?"

"No, it's fine," Emma assured. "Give me a few minutes to get ready and we can talk, okay?"

"Of course, dear. We'll be waiting out front for you." With that, the false queen and her guards turned and left as Emma retreated into her room once again. She quickly gathered her belongings, placing the dagger in the hidden sheath on her leg and the sword in its scabbard. Once she was finished with her morning ablutions, Emma moved to the front of the inn, settling her tab and joining her visitors. Millie again greeted her and suggested they go to the tavern – being the only food establishment - for breakfast. Emma was reluctant, not wanting to wake the Tavern proprietor. When Emma questioned whether the Tavern would be open so early, one of the soldiers spoke for the first time.

"For the Queen's Guard, they are." His low voice put Emma in mind of movie trailer announcers from home.

"Oh," Emma replied, "of course. Well, okay then. Let's eat."

Emma had always thought that she, and Henry for that matter, had big appetites; they were nothing compared to the soldiers' though. As they shoveled an obscene amount of food down, Millie made introductions. "Emma, these are Jon and Trey, two of the Queen's Guard. Why don't you tell them what you told me?"

"Um, sure. I'm, uh, I'm from a different land. To be honest, I'm not really sure exactly how I got here." That much, Emma figured, was at least the truth. Now to embellish. "There was a savage attack on my village. I was away at the time and so I was spared, but not many were. My whole family was lost to me, and only a few items remained. Among them was a sword that's been in my family for generations. It's supposed to have some kind of magical powers but that's all I know about it. I was part of my village's militia so I have a little experience, but I'm sure it's nothing like being part of a Queen's army. But this sword is said to help the owner in battle, though it only responds to someone from my bloodline. So I thought maybe I could join Her Majesty's Army, or possibly find someone who can teach me how to use the magic of the sword."

The two soldiers exchanged glances. Jon, the man that had spoken previously, offered "Yes, I think we can help you, Emma. As it happens, Her Majesty employs magic users in a variety of positions, including among Her troops. There is talk of need for a new apprentice for one of Her Majesty's most favored sorceresses. This is most fortuitous. Perhaps you will be what the old woman is looking for."

Puzzled, and surprised by the soldier's seeming disrespect, Emma ventured, "I didn't realize the Queen was an old woman. I thought she was still quite young."

Both soldiers gave out deep laughs, and Millie chuckled. It was she who clarified. "No, dear, not the Queen. I assure you, Her Majesty's soldiers would never speak of her in such a way. He was referring to Cora, the Queen's favored sorceress and advisor. The men call her 'old woman' – when they think she can't hear, of course."

This time Trey spoke up. "Of course she can't hear, Widow Mildred. We're a long way from the castle."

"Um," Emma began in her characteristically eloquent manner. "Maybe I'm wrong, but if she's such a great sorceress that she's the Queen's favorite then couldn't she have, like, magical spies or something?" The soldiers looked at each other with wide eyes, as though they had never considered this a possibility until now. Emma continued. "Just, ya know, maybe you should be a little more careful. But maybe I'm wrong 'cause nothing's happened to you guys yet, right?" Millie just chuckled quietly for reasons known only to her – as far as she knew.

"Right." Jon began after a few moments' pause. "Well, good thinking Emma. After we finish here, you can come with us. We can get you an audience with the Captain of the Guard. Perhaps, once he hears your story, he will be able to get you an introduction to the sorceress."

By mid-morning, the four had begun their journey. Millie quickly explained that she would be walking with them part way to see Emma off, but that she would be going off on her own errands before long. Once Millie had bid her farewells, Emma inquired of the two soldiers, "Did you walk all night? How did you make it by daybreak if we're so far from the castle?"

Clearly the more outspoken of the men, Jon replied "We're really not so far. A few hours' walk at most. But we didn't actually come from there. We oversee activity at various outposts throughout the kingdom. Widow Mildred fetched us from there. We served with her son when he was killed in battle. We look out for her, and she puts us up and gives us good home cooked meals when we visit. The widow knows our rotation schedule almost better than we do, so she knew we would be heading back to the castle soon. As luck would have it, Tara, our relief, came a day early." Jon leaned over as if imparting a secret. "She fancies one of the local men in a nearby village, but she thinks we don't know that." Straightening back into his usual military bearing, he continued. "Anyway, with Tara there early we were able to leave and come meet you."

"So the Queen does have female soldiers in Her Army?" Emma inquired.

"Of course she does. Why wouldn't she?" Trey jumped in. "Didn't you hear Widow Mildred say the Queen's closest advisor is a woman?"

"Well yes, of course. It's just, I wondered whether women were just sorceresses and support, or if they could actually be soldiers."

"It wouldn't be very wise of the Queen to turn away a good warrior just because she's a woman, would it?" Jon pointed out. "Her Majesty is more concerned with loyalty and competence. It has always been that way in our land. What land are you from that such a question would even be asked?"

"Oh, well, in my land it used to be only men that could be warriors. It's changing some, but kind of slowly. Like, I was in my village's militia, I think I already said that, but not every village allowed that."

"Huh. Well, rest assured that there is no such restriction here. If you can meet the requirements and are found to be loyal to Her Majesty, there is a place for you here," Jon asserted.

"Oh, well, good." Silence fell again as they continued traveling.

Emma was grateful for the time she had spent walking about with Snow; it had built up her endurance quite a bit. Still, by the time they reached the barracks at the castle walls, she was nearly exhausted. Although it had indeed only been a few hours, it was quite warm and the terrain was sometimes rough. Jon and Trey called out greetings to fellow soldiers as they approached the wood and stone building that housed the soldiers. Jon called out to one, "Is Cap in his office?" Receiving an affirmative reply, he directed Emma to a smaller building near but separated from the barracks. Knocking on the door and receiving a command to enter, Jon proceeded to lead Emma into the building. She saw a large man seated behind a desk with various papers, maps, and other items scattered about.

Standing at attention in front of the desk, Jon addressed his Captain. "Captain, Trey and I have brought a woman to speak with you. We believe her to be a candidate for an audience with Advisor Cora regarding apprenticeship, if you agree of course, Sir."

The Captain's gaze moved between Jon and Emma as the soldier addressed him. Shortly he spoke, in a surprisingly gentle voice. "Very well, Jon. Tell me what compels you to bring this woman forward. And what is her name?" Though addressing Jon, he was now watching Emma.

"Of course, Sir. This is Emma. She is not local, but her homeland has been destroyed. She has a family heirloom with her, a sword that is said to have magical properties. Based on our discussion this morning, it seems likely that she is descended from a line of magic workers in her land, but has no training in the arts."

"And what brings you to this conclusion Jon?" the Captain inquired.

"Captain, Emma stated that the sword only works for one of her bloodline. I am not a magic user, as you well know, Sir, but every item I've ever heard of that only works for a specific bloodline, is tied to the bloodline of sorceresses and sorcerers."

"Yes," the Captain concurred. "That has always been my understanding as well. Emma," he turned and addressed her, "please step forward and tell me about yourself. Have you any experience that might be useful in the Queen's Army? What do you know of your sword and its history?"

Emma did as requested and approached the desk, standing as tall as she could with no actual military training to draw from. "Yeah, um, yes Captain. I served in my village's militia for the last few years. I was away on personal business when the village fell to a brutal attack. I only wish I had been there to help defend our home, but by the time I returned all of my family and most of the village were lost. The sword is one of the few things I was able to salvage. I don't really know a lot about it, Sir. As Jon said, I know that it is said to hold powers to assist the owner in battle and to only work for one from my bloodline. Which I guess is now me, since I'm all that's left."

"I don't understand, Emma. If this sword is so powerful, how was your village destroyed? Shouldn't it have protected at least your family?"

Emma hadn't completely thought through such a question, but was able to come up with a reasonable answer. She also found herself speaking more formally than she was usually capable of, feeling like she was in some sort of audition or job interview – which in fact she was. "I wish that had been the case, Captain. The truth is my family had only been in that village for about three generations. We came there when my grandmother married a man from the village. She brought the sword with her, but soon found out that most of the village was distrustful of magic. It stayed hidden for years, until I found it in Grandmother's barn as a child. That's when Grandmother told me what I know of the sword, but she swore me to secrecy so the villagers wouldn't turn on us."

"I see. Yes, here too there are peasants who do not understand the benefits of magic. Of course, since Her Majesty regularly employs it through her advisor and other sorceresses they generally keep their opinions to themselves. You said when you found the sword your grandmother told you about it. What did she tell you?"

"Right, well, you know this was a long time ago so I may not remember it all. But she said she inherited it from her father when he retired from the military. He taught her how to use the magic to defend herself and others. I think she said something about strategic something or other, but I was kinda young at the time so I didn't understand everything, ya know." Belatedly, Emma realized that her nervousness was bleeding through in her speech. She tried to correct it as she continued. "But anyway, she inherited it from Great Granddad when she was about my age and he taught her to use it. She never really had to use it – like I told Jon, women in my land weren't always allowed to fight. But Great Granddad didn't have any sons, and he wanted to make sure the sword stayed in the family so he taught her. She practiced with it in secret. She even, a few times, used it when there was a battle near the village – but she hid and nobody knew she had helped." Emma thought she was doing pretty well thinking on her feet, and both the Captain and Jon seemed quite interested. "When she married and moved to Granddad's village, she was allowed to fight when needed but everybody feared the magic. So, she hid it and again kept it secret. I don't think even my parents knew about it, just me. She told me that it's tied to our family, that to anyone else it would just be a decent blade and no more. She planned to teach me about it when I came of age, but illness took her from us before that happened. So that's really all I know. I hope there's someone that knows enough about magic and that can use me. I don't know if I have magic myself or if it's just the sword, but I'd like to find out." Emma took a deep breath, hoping she hadn't given too much information, and hoping that it was a believable story.

"Fascinating." Indeed, the Captain did seem quite taken Emma's tale. "Well, I guess it's a good thing that I've already contacted Advisor Cora for an audience, isn't it?" He gave a good-natured smirk.

"Sir?" and "Huh?" were spoken simultaneously.

The Captain's smile grew as he responded, "Jon, your account of this young woman did seem like something the advisor should hear about. A select few of us have a means of contacting her and other officials when necessary. I have already requested her presence. In the meantime, why don't you take Emma to the mess hall? We are, of course, between meals but I'm sure they can spare some water after your journey. Stay close, I will fetch you when Advisor Cora is ready." With that, he turned his attention to his desk, making it clear that they were dismissed. Jon led Emma outside and to yet another small building, where they had a seat and commenced to wait.

While they sat, Emma decided it was time to check in with Regina. Asking for the nearest latrine, Emma excused herself for privacy. Nervous about trying to use the dagger while introducing herself as magically incompetent, Emma settled on reaching for their connection. In short order she felt the undefinable sense of warmth that characterized their connection. Emma concentrated on the information she wanted to convey – that she was safe, had made it to the surrounds of the castle, and that she would be meeting the real Cora soon. Most importantly, she needed Regina to know that Cora would be away from the castle, giving her and Snow an opportunity to get to the wardrobe. Regina returned the contact, confirming that she would gather Snow and their belongings and begin making their way towards the castle. They agreed that it would be best for the two women to begin by walking, reducing the distance required for teleporting and allowing time for Cora to arrive and be adequately distracted. Having accomplished her mission, Emma returned to the mess hall where she again joined Jon and resumed waiting.


End file.
